Adventures in Liones Middle School
by BlueSocks789
Summary: A/U: It's fall once again, and the 6th Graders that arrive in Liones Middle School are like none other: The Seven Deadly Sins. For the next 3 years of their lives, they'll have to face numerous challenges if they want to survive middle school. 7th Graders, 8th Graders, and teachers will try to bring them down every step of the way... BanxElaine MeliodasxElizabeth KingxDiane etc.
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: The Arrival

It was fall once again, and a whole new class of 6th graders we're arriving in Liones Middle School, only the best could survive 3 years of Hell...But, nobody ever expected the arrival of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"WELCOME TO LIONES MIDDLE SCHOOL, YOU LITTLE SH*TS!" A voice boomed over the microphone.

In the auditorium, the 11 year olds flinched in fear as they met their new vice principal: Hendrickson.

"ALL OF YOU ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FOOD CHAIN! YOU WILL HAVE TO WORK YOURSELF UP IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE THIS PRISION! OR ELSE, YOU MIGHT AS WELL RUN BACK TO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!" Vice Principal Hendrickson screamed.

"Oh God, I'm so scared!" Arthur whimpered.

"Don't worry, Hendrickson isn't as bad as he seems..." Gilthunder reassured.

"Gilthunder, quit fooling everyone! He's the freaking scariest thing ever!" Howzer gritted his teeth.

"Howzer, stop acting like a wimp," Griamore scoffed.

Suddenly, a kid slowly raised his hand.

"WHAT?!" Hendrickson roared.

"U-U-mm...w-w-who's the a-a-actual p-p-principal?" a kid asked shakily.

"Principal Baltra is an extremely busy man! SO DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME!" Hendrickson screamed.

"This place is completely different than elementary..." Jericho whispered.

"I know...I wouldn't be surprised if people actually dies here," Guila whispered back, "I'm so glad my Zeal is still in 1st grade..."

"ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?!" Hendrickson yelled.

There was a dead silence among all students, until-

"Excuse me, but I have a question," A small boy raised his hand.

"Yes?! What is it, boy?!" Hendrickson growled.

"Is it true that Principal Baltra has like 3 daughters? Cause, I heard that they we're some fine girls," the boy said.

"..." Everyone was dead silent out of shock.

"...What...did you...just say...?!" Hendrickson blinked.

"I just wanted to know what size bras they had..." The boy shrugged.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Hendrickson screamed.

"Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, formed in the 3rd Grade," Meliodas introduced himself, standing up in front of the entire auditorium.

"I'm Ban~, local thief and badass," Ban smirked as he stood up.

King chose next to stand up, "I'm King, I prefer not to get into any trouble, unlike those two,"

Diane was next, and as she stood up, the ground shook due to her extreme height, "I'm Diane, and if anyone touches Captain, they'll be stomped to death!"

"Yeah right..." Zaneli scoffed to herself.

Gowther is next, "I'm Gowther, I study humans and their emotions as a hobby you could say..."

"Man, she's really hot!" A kid yelled.

"Dude, that's a guy...I think," Another kid responded.

"I'm Merlin, controller of magic...I'all be in the science lab if you need me," Merlin suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Uh...a-and I'm Escanor..." Escanor quickly stood up, then sat back down.

"...Why is he an old man?" Arthur whispered.

"Seven Deadly Sins...I've heard of you...always causing trouble back in elementary school...Well, that's gonna change right here, right now!" Hendrickson promised.

Suddenly the bell rung, causing all of he kids to rush to their next classes, exititng the auditorium.

"I'LL BE WATCHING ALL OF YOU!" Hendrickson swore.

In the hallway, Meliodas, Ban, Diane, and King were walking to their first class with Mr. Dreyfus.

"You guys heard of Mr. Dryfus before?" Diane asked.

"Nope, but he can't be as bad as Hendrickson..." Meliodas shrugged.

Just then, a girl with silver hair ran towards them, slowing to a stop.

"May we help you?" King asked.

"You guys are the Seven Deadly Sins, correct?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah," Meliodas confirmed, then looked her up and down, "...You come here often?"

"Captain!" Diane growled.

"My name is Elizabeth Liones, youngest daughter of Principal Baltra," Elizabeth introduced herself, "I need your help due to a big war that's going on in the middle school soon..."

Meliodas nodded, "Ah, I understand...Sure we'll help...if we become friends...with benefits,"

"CAPTAIN!" Diane screamed as she smacked his entire body to the ground with her hand.

"She's so cute when she's angry..." King whispered to himself, turning into his human form.

"Anyway," Meliodas got up with abrely any bruises, "Come and hang with us, you look like you got no friends,"

"...How rude," King huffed to himself.

"Okay..." Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

Meliodas then thought for a moment, "Wait...turn around, I think I see something,"

"Huh? What is it?" Elizabeth quickly turned around, only to feel Meliodas pat her butt.

"Oh nothing, nice ass though," Meliodas smiled.

"CAPTAAAIIIIIN!" Diane screamed as she lifted her foot, and literally crushed him with it.

"...You think he's okay?" King asked.

"...I'm okay..." Meliodas' voice was muffled under Diane's shoe.

"Brother!" A small voice yelled as it got nearer.

"Oi, hey Elaine!" King smiled as the small girl floated up to him with a happy expression.

"It was so crowded in the auditorium, that I couldn't find you anywhere," Elaine smiled.

"Well, as long as that vice principal didn't scare you, then I'm good," King nodded.

"Weeellll, hello, pretty woman~" Ban pushed King out the way and walked up to Elaine, stopping to brush a strand of blonde hair away from her face, making her blush, "What's an adorable creature like yourself doing talking to an hideous, ugly, fat, monster like him?"

Elaine started to speak, until King cut her off, stepping in front of her to face Ban, "The hideous, ugly, fat, monster is her brother, Ban! She went to Fairy Clan Elementary instead of Liones Elementary School. Now she goes here, and I won't let your antics corrupt her innocent soul!"

King suddenly noticed that no one was around him anymore and blinked, "...BAN!"

"Is your brother always so annoying?" Ban asked, walking to class with Elaine. Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Diane were ahead, not that he cared.

"Not all the time...only when he's mad..." Elaine sighed, "I wish that he'd give me my space sometimes,"

"You want me to beat him up for ya?" Ban suggested, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I'm fine," Elaine giggled, looking away.

"You're laugh is so cute~!" Ban smiled grasping her hand with his.

Elaine gasped in response, but smiled and squeezed her hand in response to his.

\- In Mr. Dreyfus' classroom -

"Welcome 6th Graders! I am your math teacher, Mr. Dreyfus. I hate my job, hate my life, and I'll hate 99% of you," Mr. Dreyfus drawled as he paced the classroom, "Now, introduce yourselves to the class-"

"I'm Hawk! The coolest guy in this joint!" Hawk screamed.

"..." Everyone just turned and glared at Hawk.

"...WHAT?!" Hawk screamed.

"Anyway, before the dumb sow interrupted me, we'll inroduce ourselves row by row," Dreyfus instructed.

"Yo! I'm Meliodas!" Meliodas waved to his classmates with a smile.

"I'm Ban~," Ban stood up, shirtless much to the shock of everyone.

"I-I'm Elizabeth Liones!" Elizabeth stuttered as she stood up.

"I'm Diane! Lay any hands on my Captain and you will DIE!" Diane threatened.

"I'm King," King stood up and waved.

"I'm Elaine," Elaine smiled shyly.

"I'm Gowther!" Gowther introduced himself with a pose.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin smiled and bowed.

"I-I'm E-E-Escanor..." Escanor's wimpy voice spoke, unfortunately he was in the shadows.

"I'm Helbram," Helbram bowed.

"I'm Gilthunder," Gilthunder said.

"I'm Griamore! Hi dad!" Griamore waved to his father.

"Hi son..." Dreyfus waved back with a sweatdrop.

"I'm Howzer, the master of wooing the ladies!" Howzer bragged.

"Shut up!" Gilthunder hissed.

"I'm Vivian...and Gil is mine..." Vivian creepily twitched her head, making everyone slightly uneased.

Guila stood up, "I'm Guila and my little brother is Zeal. He's really cute, and he's only in the first grade! One time he-"

"I'm Jericho!" Jericho interrupted Guila impatiently, "And don't think that just because I'm a girl, that I'm weak!"

King spoke, "...No one said that-"

"SHUT UP!" Jericho yelled.

Arthur stood up, and bowed to the class, "I'm Arthur Pendragon, and I used to live in Camelot,"

"He's so perfect..." All the girls admired.

"Ugh! He's too perfect!" Howzer growled jealously.

"I'm Veronica," Veronica introduced herself.

"She's so cute!" Griamore marveled.

Finally, Margaret stood up, "And I'm Margaret,"

"Margaret's cuter!" Gilthunder disagreed.

"Okay class, now that we all know each other: We're going over the rules!" Dreyfus yelled.

"Aww man!" Everyone groaned.

Dreyfus then begun, "Rule #1: No cursing! Rule #2: No fighting! Rule #3: No bad touching! Rule #4:..."

"Man, this is soooo boring!" Meliodas groaned as he placed his head on his desk.

"I know...Hmm...I got an idea!" Ban smirked as she dug in his bag. A few seconds later, he revealed his bottle of ale.

"*gasp* What are you doing with liquor?!" Elaine whispered beside him.

"Aw, don't worry babe, I drink this allll the time~," Ban then gulped down half the bottle in one swig.

"Let me have some!" Meliodas begged.

"Guys! You aren't supposed to have liquor in class!" King hissed.

"Stop beeeiing a Kiiiiing, Kiiiing~," Ban slurred as his face showed a red tint to it.

"Is he drunk?!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, don't worry...that's him like 40% of the time," Diane sighed.

"Why isn't the teacher noticing?!" Arthur clutched his head in frustration.

Gilthunder finally couldn't take it anymore, and screamed at his uncle, "BAN IS DRINKING-"

RING! RING! RING!

"Class is over!" Dreyfus dismissed his class, "Make sure you go to your 2nd hour class next, it's hour last class for today,"

"Son of a-" Gilthunder clenched his teeth and stomped out of the classroom

In the hallway, Hawk swaggered up to Meliodas, bragging, "You saw how awesome I was in the classroom? Everyone was SO jealous of me!"

"Hmm...seemed like you were a loser to me!" Meliodas snickered, causing Hawk to throw a temper tantrum.

Ban staggered up to Meliodas, with King and Elaine using him for support, "Heeey Caaptaaiin...I heard -hic- that... Mr.-Mr. Denzeelll was Baaaallstra's brother~"

"Ban your speech is slurred...wait a second," Meliodas dug into his bookbag, and found what he needed.

Meliodas then poured his bottle of water on Ban's head effectively sobering him.

"Man...what happened~?" Ban rubbed his throbbing head.

"Ban, you were drunk," Melipdas snickered, "You were talking crazy too,"

"Oh..." Ban slowly nodded, taking in his surroundings, "...What hour is it?"

"Almost 2nd," Elaine answered.

"Dang! I didn't get drunk enough to blackout the whole day...Oh well, two more bottles will fix that~," Ban happily dug into his bag, much to the horror of the others.

"BAN NO!" Everyone screamed, tackling him down.

\- English Class -

"Welcome to middle school, freshmen! I am Mr. Denzel, the principal's brother," Mr. Denzel introduced himself, "Since this is your last hour, I will grant you full permission to explore the school as you wish,"

"YAAAAY!" All the kids cheered as the exited the classroom in a rush.

"We must go to the office to sign up for Hall Monitor!" Jericho informed Guila as they paced away from the classroom.

"Ooh! I wanna join!" Howzer excitedly said.

"I wanna join too!" Griamore and Gilthunder chimed in.

Meliodas ran through the halls, with Elizabeth, King, and Diane in tow, "Hurry up guys! I wanna see the gym!"

"Wait up! You're going to fast!" Elizabeth yelled, but was suddenly yanked behind Meliodas.

"...This is bad territory..." King whispered.

On the path to the gym, they ended up walking themselves into the dark 8th Grade hallway.

"...The most frightening hallway in the entire school..." Meliodas whispered, "I heard once that a 6th Grader wandered these halls, and never returned..."

"I'm so scared...hold me, Captain!" Diane whimpered.

"You'll be okay!" Meliodas brushed off, making Diane frown.

"Umm...I-I can hold you if you want..." King suggested, turning into his human form.

"Eww! No way!" Diane yelled.

"...Well, let's go," Melioda started walking into the 8th Grade hallway, with everyone following him from behind.

Suddenly, a large group surrounded them almost immediately.

"What are you 6th Graders doing in our territory?!" a boy yelled, lights turning on immediately.

Meliodas' eyes focused into the boy, and immediately recognized him, "Estarossa?!"

Estarossa also recognized Melidoas, and put his knife down, "Meliodas! I thought you we're in the 5th Grade!"

"Nope, in the 6th...but who are these other kids?" Meliodas asked.

Estarossa turned to the group and said, "False alarm, you all can go back to class,"

Everyone started grumbling as they stomped back to their places.

"Those are the members of my group: The Ten Commandments. You're lucky our 7th Grade members, especially Zeldris, weren't here, they would've shot at first sight," Estarossa scolded.

"Sorry, I was just trying to go to the gym," Meliodas scratched his head.

"Oh, then you should've gone the other way...but I can show you where it's at," Estarossa took the lead down the hallway, with the others following closely behind.

"Who's that guy?" Elizabeth whispered.

"He's my older brother," Meliodas whispered back, squeezing her butt.

"Captain..." Diane growled in warning.

"Wait a minute...where's Ban?" King demanded.

"Oh, he's somewhere with Elaine," Meliodas shrugged, trudging on.

"Why the Hell didn't you tell me?!" King yelled, his eyes turning into fire.

"...You never asked," Meliodas snickered.

\- Library -

Elaine flipped through another page of her book, sitting on a beanbag at the corner of the library. Ban sat beside her, mainly looking at her face the entire time.

"Why do you like that book?" Ban asked.

Elaine turned towards Ban and gave him a small smile, "Because, the princess lived happily ever after away from her evil stepmother,"

"...Sounds booorriiing," Ban snatched the book away from Elaine, and threw it across the other side of the library.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Elaine huffed.

Ban scooter closer to Elaine, until he was about 3 inches away from her face, "...Ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, and even if I wanted one, King would kill me!" Elaine shook her head.

"Hmm...wanna be my girl?" Ban asked.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Elaine yelled, shocked that her words passes through Ban's head with no effect.

"I don't care what your brother thinks, it's your life anyway," Ban stated.

"You're right, Ban!" Elaine smiled, "I'll be your girlfriend,"

RING! RING! RING!

Ban smiled in victory and stood up, picking her up along the way, "Let's get some ice cream!"

Outside of school, everyone quickly exited, happy that the day was over.

"Yes! I can't believe we're official Hall Monitors now!" Jericho pumped her fist.

"Yeah, these outfits are really cool!" Guila admired her uniform and badge.

"And we only had to write a dumb paragraph!" Gilthunder snickered.

"We're gonna be the awesomest Hall Monitors!" Howzer said.

"We sure are!" Griamore agreed.

"Elaine! Where were you?!" King yelled, running up to Ban and Elaine, who were standing outside of the school.

"I was at the library with Ban," Elaine explained, "I wanted to show him some good books I read,"

"Oh, I guess that's reasonable..." King nodded in relief.

"Ban! You got any plans now?!" Meliodas ran up to the three, with Elizabeth and Diane behind him.

"I was wanting to get some ice cream," Ban said.

"Good idea! I know one about a mile away!" Meliodas started leading them towards their destination, not knowing the horrors that will happen tomorrow...

Next Time: 6th Graders vs 7th Graders

A/N: Well, I'm making this into a decent lengthed story. I decided to do middle school instead of high school because I'm already doing a high school fic on my other account. And I have experience with middle school stories on my other account too, so I know I can handle this. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? Make sure you favorite, follow, and review!

Schedule:

\- Advisory -

1st Hour- Math (Mr. Dreyfus)

2nd Hour- English (Mr. Denzel)

3rd Hour- P.E (Ms. Matrona

4th Hour- Lunch

5th Hour- History (Mr. Cain)

6th Hour- Science (Mr. Zaratras)

7th Hour- Art ( Ms. Gerharde)


	2. 6th Graders vs 7th Graders

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: 6th Graders vs 7th Graders

\- Advisory: Mr. Dreyfus -

It was the next day, and everyone sat in their Homeroom/Math Class with Mr. Dreyfus for Advisory.

"Okay class, for Advisory, all you really do is work on any projects you have. But, since it's the first full day of school, you guys can just chat with each other," Mr. Dreyfus informed.

As people started talking, the door suddenly busted open dramatically.

People turned around, and stared in awe as Griamore, Howzer, Guila, and Jericho walked in slow motion in their uniforms.

"Woah? Is that the Hall Monitors?" Arthur gasped.

"I think so...they look awesome!" Hawk squealed.

"They're not that awesome..." Meliodas said.

Suddenly, Howzer tripped over, bumping into Griamore, who bumped into Guila, who bumped into Jericho, who was knocked onto the floor with everyone elss.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in class laughed at their misfortune, even Mr. Dreyfus.

"Howzer, you dumbass!" Jericho yelled.

"Sorry..." Howzer sniffled, rubbing his sore nose.

"Okay, you idiots can sit down now," Dreyfus snickered.

As the Hall Monitors grumpily sat down, everyone continued on with their conversations.

"Hey guys, I spray painted something sooo wrong in the 7th Grade hallway!" Meliodas bragged.

"Are you crazy?! The 7th Graders hate us already!" King yelled.

"Oh, they won't make a big deal out of it! It's all in good fun!" Meliodas smiled.

"Meliodas, I agree with King, this could be very dangerous..." Elizabeth warned.

"Hey! If Captain says it's alright, then it's alright!" Diane huffed, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, a note slipped through the door. There was a long silence, until Elaine stood up and walked towards the door.

"Elaine! Get back!" King yelled from his seat.

"Eh, she's alright," Ban waved King off.

"Ban, stay out of this, I'm her brother!" King frowned.

"Well, just cause you're her brother doesn't mean you're her father," Ban narrowed his eyes.

"Ban, you're not even related to her, you have no say in this!" King argued.

"Well-"

"Guys! Check out this letter!" Elaine called, bringing everyone by the door, surrounding her.

Ban looked at the letter and read, "Dear 6th Grade Bastards, look outside,"

All the kids looked through the door window and gasped at what we as on the opposite wall. There was huge red painted words that said: WE'RE COMING FOR YOUR ASSES - 7TH GRADERS.

Everyone turned and glared at Meliodas, who stood expressionless, "...What?!"

RING! RING! RING!

"Okay class, sit down because it's time to do math," Mr. Dreyfus pointed to his seats.

As everyone sat down, glaring at Meliodas, Dreyfus passed out all the sheets of paper, "Okay, for the next few days, we're gonna do some math problems that you should know,"

As everyone started solving the problems, Dreyfus counted to five.

"I can't do this!" Most of the boys yelled in class. All the girls ended up turning to them and smacking their own foreheads.

"Just as I thought!" Mr. Dreyfus snickered, "Okay, we'll go over the math problems and see what went wrong,"

Escanor was the first to raise his wimpy hand, "How do you find a square root of a number?"

"Good question! Let's have an easy example, like 10. What's 10x10?" Mr. Dreyfus asked..

"100," A few kids answered..

"Good, that's called squaring a number. Making a number multiply times by itself," Mr. Dreyfus said, "But finding the square root is basically squaring backwards. If you wanted to square root the number 100, what would you get?"

"10," Gilthunder rose his hand.

"Correct, good job! That's how you find the square root in numbers," Mr. Dreyfus said.

"...So what about when it's 12x12?" Meliodas asked.

"...You do the same thing," Mr. Dreyfzs shrugged.

"But, instead of 100, it's 144," Meliodas said.

"So?! There's no difference based on the numbers!" Dreyfus threw his arms up, "You kids can be really stupid sometimes..."

RING! RING! RING!

"Okay, get out of my classroom!" Mr. Dreyfus yelled as all of the kids rushed out.

\- English: Mr. Denzel -

Everyone walked into class, filling in all of the seats avalible.

When Jericho walked into class, she accidentally tripped over a piece of chalk. Fortunately, Ban grabbed her hand right before she was able to hit the floor, pulling her back up, "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah..." Jericho blushed at their hand to hand contact.

"Good," Ban let go of her hand, and sat in one of the empty desks.

"Ban, you're so heroic," Elaine complimented, impressed by his actions.

"Yup, that's me," Ban bragged, causing King, who was behind him, to sweatdrop.

Jericho sat down in her seat, still blushing at the feeling of Ban's hand in hers.

"I know that look..." Guila snickered, causing Jericho to turn at glare at her.

"Shut up! There's no look!" Jericho yelled, turning her blushing face away.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Denzel, no not Denzel Washington, and I will be your English teacher for your 6th Grade year," Mr. Denzel said.

"We know that already!" Hawk screamed.

"Anyway, this year we will be learning about stuff like writing paragraphs and essays and stuff," Mr

Denzel said.

"..." The entire class was dead silent.

"This is boring! I'm outta here!" Meliodas yawned, and got up, skipping out of the class.

"Hey! Get back here!" Denzel yelled, running after Meliodas. Unfortunately he slipped on a fallen piece of chalk, and fell down with a huge 'THUD'.

"*cough* Help...*cough* I've fallen...and I can't get up! *cough*," Denzel hoarsely cried, pressing the button attatched to his shirt.

"...I-I have no comment..." Gowzer said, while the rest of the class fell into shock.

\- 5 minutes later -

The class stood by as the paramedics placed Mr. Dreyfus onto the stretcher, and wheeled him away.

"He should be fine by tomorrow..." The paramedic reassured the kids before walking out of the classroom.

\- P.E: Ms. Matrona -

"Welcome to P.E, maggots! You will be doing vigorous exercises throughout the year, such as 5 mile sprints, 200 push ups, 1000 sit ups, 10 minute long planks, and extreme dodgeball!" Matrona yelled.

"5 mile sprints?!" Everyone screamed in outrage.

"...That doesn't seem too bad," Diane shrugged.

"Now, since you're in middle school, you're gonna be changing in front of all your peers!" Matrona informed.

"As get to change in front of girls?! And watch them change?!" Meliodas yelled in excitement.

"I LOVE MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Howzer screamed.

"Please! Tell me this isn't true!" Jericho begged to Matrona. She didn't want to change in front of other boys, Hell, she practically want to be one.

'But to see Ban's body...' Jericho turned a bright red, and grabbed her hair, "I don't want to see his naked body!"

"...Who's?" Guila asked.

"No one's!" Jericho screamed, nearly passing out from embarrassment.

"Please! Let this be true! I want to see Gil's naked body!" Vivian begged, making the whole class go silent.

"..."

"Yup, it's 100% true," Matrona confirmed, making the girls scream in misery, and the boys shout in happiness.

\- Boys' Locker Room -

"This suuucks~," Ban easily stripped his clothes in front of his friends, and put on his P.E clothes, "I reeaaalllly wanted to see Elaine naked~,"

"What was that?!" King gritted his teeth.

"I reeaaalllly wanted to see Elaine naked-Ow!" Ban covered his throbbing head, which King hit him at.

"I wanted to see Elizabeth naked," Meliodas sighed, tieing his shoes.

"You practically see her naked anyway, with the amount of times you flipped her skirt!" Arthur stated.

"True..." Meliodas thought for a minute, "...What if I-"

"No! Matrona will kick your ass,"Griamore destroyed his idea in a second, "We wanna see naked girls too, but you don't see us trying to do crazy stuff,"

"That's cause all of you guys are wimps!" Meliodas teased, making all of the boys object.

\- Girls' Locker Room -

"This is dumb! I wanted to see naked Gil!" Vivian whined while putting her shirt on, causing all the girls to turn and glare at her.

"I'm actually glad that they're not letting those pigs see our bodies!" Jericho said, 'I'm not mad...I'm not mad...'

"Hey, do you guys think Griamore likes me?" Veronica asked, changing shirts.

"THINK?!" Everyone screamed.

"He obviously likes you! Whenever he's around you, he blushes and is like 'Lady Veronica...please give me the honor of holding your hand!'" Margaret imitated with a deeper voice.

"Ugh! That's not what he sounds like!" Veronica laughed.

While Elizabeth was changing she glanced at Elaine and gasped as she had no undergarments, "Elaine...where are your undergarments?!"

"Huh?...Undergarments?" Elaine questioned, easily putting on her P.E clothes.

"You don't know what underwear is?!" Margaret asked.

"...Fairies don't wear anything under our clothes," Elaine explained.

"That doesn't give any woman an excuse to go commando, no matter how flat your chest is!" Jericho proudly showed off her bra.

"...So? Do fairies have menstrual cycles?" Veronica questioned, putting on some deodorant.

"No...at least I don't think so," Elaine said, "Is it a big deal?"

"Yes! You're so lucky!" Diane squealed in envy, "You smell good too, like lavendar...unlike King! I bet you don't use deodorant either!"

"No, I don't...but, I dunno why he smells bad in his human form...He smells like olives in his normal form," Elaine shrugged, "It's maybe because of his personality...my brother's a good guy though," Elaine quickly added, knowing of his crush on Diane.

"He can be a good guy...when he's not being weird...Aren't you and Ban together?" Diane whispered.

"Is it obvious?" Elaine blushed.

"Very," Diane snickered, "Hopefully King won't beat Ban up too much..."

"Eh?! You don't think that will happen, do you?!" Elaine gasped.

"More than likely...Don't worry, Ban will at the very most be hospitalized," Diane smiled, making Elaine's expression get even worse.

Outside the locker room, all the boys practically had their ears shoved up on the door.

"Hey, you hear anything?" Gilthunder asked Howzer.

"All I heard was that Diane said that King was a weirdo!" Howzer laughed in victory.

"Lady Veronica likes me..." Griamore couldn't contain the big grin on his face.

"Duh," Gilthunder smacked his forehead at his friend's ignorance.

"I heard that you're dating my sister, Ban..." King gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckes.

"Oooh..." All the boys gasped, anticipating a fight.

"Well, even though what your sister does is none of your business, if you wanna fight about it, then we can," Ban cracked his neck and took out his three section staff.

Suddenly, the door opened and all the boys fell to the ground, and gasped as Gowther walked out, "Hello,"

"Gowther?! What are you doing in the girls' locker room?!" Arthur questioned.

"I just wanted to see what girls talked about in there...all I really found out was that Elaine doesn't wear underwear, Elizabeth has a size B cup bra, and King's a weirdo," Gowther shrugged.

"..." King had a sweatdrop on his face, Ban looked excited, and Meliodas looked completely ecstatic.

"We're done changing!" Diane was the first one to exit the changing room, "Now we can-"

RING! RING! RING!

"Well, since you spent most of your time talking, we're officially starting P.E tomorrow...now change back to your regular clothes!" Matrona ordered.

\- Lunch -

At 6th Grade lunch, Meliodas and King grimaced as they walked from the school lunch line and sat down at a table occupied with Elizabeth, Elaine, Diane, and Ban.

"Why do you look so sad- Ewww! What kind of lunch is that?!" Diane cried.

"Fish taco with dried broccoli, crusted potatoes, and stupid 1% milk!" Meliodas raged, throwing his lunch, spilling it all over the floor.

"You should've brought home lunch then," Elizabeth said, splitting her sandwich and giving half to Meliodas.

"Middle school lunch is way worse than the Elementary, and I though that was bad!" King shook his head.

"Elaine, why aren't you eating?" Ban questioned, grabbing some cranberries from his bag, and threw them into his mouth.

"Faires often don't get hungry as much as humans," Elaine informed.

"Here, have some of my cranberries," Ban handed her one, "It's realllly gooood~,"

Elaine looked at the fruit in his hand, then shook her head, "I don't know-"

Impatient, Ban placed a cranberry in Elaine's mouth while she was talking, making her accidentally bite into it.

Elaine's eyes widened, and a blush appeared on her cheeks as sweetness filled her mouth, "It's really sweet...and delicious! Can I have more?"

"Go ahead," Ban passed his bag to Elaine, and she grabbed a handful, making him laugh, 'She's so cuuuute~,'

King looked at the bag with hunger and started to reach for it, asking, "Can I have some-"

" **NO!** " Ban screamed, making the entire lunchroom go dead silent.

\- History: Mr. Cain -

"Okay class, welcome to History class! Today's first assignment is to write down all of our current school information on the blanks here," Mr. Cain passed out papers to everyone.

As Mr. Cain gave them time to work, King rose his eyebrow at some of the questions.

"Hey...we don't have a class president!" King spoke.

"Not yet, just write N/A," Mr. Cain brushed off the question.

"And what about the school mascot?" Gilthunder questioned, raising his hand.

"I dunno...that pig!" Mr. Cain pointed at Hawk.

"I'M THE SCHOOL MASCOT?!" HAWK cries out in joy, before squealing and running around the classroom.

"Calm down!" Mr. Cain yelled, drinking a bottle of liquor.

Vernoica frowned at her sheet of paper, and looked at Griamlre beside her. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned towards her, "Yes, Lady Veronica?"

Veronica nearly rolled her eyes at the term 'Lady', but spoke, "Hey, do you know when this school was founded?"

Griamore thought for a moment, then got it, "The school was founded 95 years ago,"

"Thanks," Veronica smiled at Griamore, causing his heart to flutter, and wrote the answer down.

"Remember, thiiiiis *hic* information will be on the *hic* quuuuiz that we *hic* haaaave in two weeks," Mr. Cain slurred.

RING! RING! RING!

Everyone collected their items, and exited the classroom in a hurry.

On the way to science with Mr. Zaratras, Meliodas, called all of the guys over.

"What do you want, Captain?" King yawned, resting on his pillow.

"Yeah, we need to get to class!" Gilthunder said.

"We won't be going to class today because we're gonna get revenge on the 7th Graders!" Meliodas smiled.

"B-But it's too risky!" Escanor whined.

"I just wanna drink my ale..." Ban sighed, grabbing a bottle from his pocket.

"And I don't wanna get in trouble! Griamore huffed.

"Well, too bad! Let's go!" Meliodas lead the group towards the 7th Grade hallway.

In the main hallway, the boys managed to sneak past the principal and the attendance office, and ran past the older boys' bathrooms.

"Okay! We're here!" Meliodas grinned as they appeared in one of the most dangerous hallways in school.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked, skating in his boots.

"I'm positive!" Meliodas grinned manically, and handed everyone a bottle of super glue, "Make sure to spread the super glue all over their floors!"

"I'm starting to like this..." Ban grinned, and started pouring super glue all over the floor with the other boys.

RING! RING! RING!

Knobs on the 7th Grade classroom doors started to turn, making everyone panic.

"Aw man! RETREAT!" Meliodas screamed, running to 8th Hour along with the others.

\- Art: Ms. Gerharde -

"Ha! we showed those 7th Graders!" Meliodas chuckled as he hi fived Ban and Arthur while walking inside Art class.

"Welcome to Art Class everyone, we will learn a lot about shading, portraits, and grid art this semester," Ms. Gerharde passed out sheets of paper.

"Hey...where's all the girls?" Meliodas questioned while sitting in his seat.

"I dunno...they were all here a second ago," Gowther scratched his head.

"Hey fellas! Check this out!" Escanor yelled in his wimpy non-sun formed voice, just walking into class.

Everyone gathered around Escanor, and gasped at the letter he was holding.

Dear 6th Grade Bastards,

You made a huge mistake messing with us...That's why we took your women and if you want them back, meet us at the gym for our final battle.

From, the Super Badass 7th Graders

"They took our women!" Howzer screamed.

"We must save Margaret!" Gilthunder proclaimed.

"And Veronica!" Griamore added, "But, what about Vivian?"

"They can have her, she's crazy!" Gilthunder scoffed.

"We gotta save Elizabeth too!" Meliodas said while clenching his fists, "We're gonna get them for sure!"

"Diane! She's probably in misery right now! And Elaine! They're probably gonna soil her innocent eyes!" King exclaimed.

"I'm going to save Elaine right now!" Ban yelled as he charged out of the classroom, with almost everyone following him.

"I'm coming for ya, Merlin!" Escanor weakly ran after them.

"I'll be sure to kick his ass," King muttered as he followed the rest of the group.

"Come back! Class isn't over yet!" Ms. Gerharde objected, only to hear the door slam in response.

\- Gym -

Zeldris, Twigo, Theo, Derrierie, Dolor, and Alioni stood on one side of the gym, anticipating the 6th Graders.

"You think they got our letter?" Twigo asked, unsure.

"Of course they did you idiot! Meliodas HAS to come here!" Zeldris growled.

"Can we leave now?" Diane yelled, sitting on the bleachers along with the other girls. After being "captured" all the girls were instructed to sit on the bench, and to not move an inch.

"This is boring..." Veronica sighed, leaning onto her back.

"You think Meliodas will come soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course! He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Merlin rose her eyebrow.

"NO!" Diane, Zaneli, and Elizabeth screamed at the same time.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jericho yelled, standing up in her seat.

"SIT THE F*CK DOWN!" Zeldris screamed.

"NEVER-" Jericho was suddenly pulled to her seat by Guila, "What the heck?!"

"Sorry, but I clearly don't want to die today!" Guila shook her head.

"I wish Ban was here right now..." Elaine sighed, moping in her seat.

"I feel the same about Gilthunder," Margaret scotted beside her and patted her back for comfort.

"Ha! Gil would NEVER fall for you!" Vivian crazily laughed while twitching her head creepily.

"...Who's her?" Elaine whispered.

"I dunno...I usually ignore her," Margaret whispered back.

Suddenly, the gym doors busted open to reveal Meliodas, Ban, King, Gilthunder, Griamore, and Howzer.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth called.

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon!" Meliodas gave her the thumbs up.

"What about me, Captain?!" Diane screamed.

"You'll be fine!" Meliodas smiled.

"Ugghh!" Diane put her head down and screamed into her lap.

"Finally, the 6th Grade Bastards have arrived!" Zeldris smirked, then turned to Meliodas, "Hello, brother..."

"Hey Zeldris!" Meliodas gave his brother a friendly smile.

"You should've joined the Ten Commandments, brother, could've gotten special treatment, respect, and even more as a 6th Grader...but you choose to hang out with those losers!" Zeldris scoffed.

"Hey, those losers are my friends!" Meliodas' smile turned into an immediate glare.

"Anyway, here are the rules: We're gonna play a regular game of dodgeball, the team with no more players loses. If we win, we're gonna keep your women, if you win, you have have them back," Zeldris explained.

"Deal!" Meliodas nodded.

Twigo and Dolor immediately started putting dodgeballs on the half court of the gym. When the last one was placed down, each team ran to their side of the court.

"Ready...Set...Go!" Elizabeth blew her whistle, and everyone quickly ran up to the half court, getting as many balls as they could.

"Gotcha!" Howzer aimed the ball at Alioni, an it hit him right in the face.

"You're out!" Elizabeth yelled, making Alioni sit down.

"See that, ladies?" Howzer flexed his muscles in front of the audience.

Suddenly, he was knocked down by a dodgeball that Zeldris threw.

"You're out!" Elizabeth yelled at Howzer.

"What a loser!" Diane yelled.

"Yeah! Who gets out in the first minute!?" Merlin sighed.

"The trip to making a perfect shot is to imagine that your knocking down a couple of ale bottles~," Ban told King, throwing a perfect throw at Twigo's face, knocking him down immediately.

"You're out!" Elizabeth yelled, at the unconscious Twigo.

"Hmph...that wasn't so cool..." King muttered.

"Ban! You're so cool!" Elaine yelled from the bleachers.

Ban gave a snarky grin at King, causing him to growl and levitate a million balls at his will, throwing them all towards Derrierie.

She couldn't handle that many dodgeballs, and ended up tipping over from the force of the dodgeballs.

"You're out!" Elizabeth yelled at Derrierie.

"Good shot, King!" Diane yelled.

"She noticed my shot!" King's smile couldn't get any wider, and he transformed into his human form.

"Eww! I take it back, King!" Diane yelled.

"Dang it!" King held his head down, depressed.

Gilthunder charged his ball with lightning, and threw it lightspeed at Dolor, who ended up getting shocked with electricity once he tried to catch it.

"You're out!" Elizabeth yelled at the shocked Dolor.

"Go Gil!" Margaret and Vivian cheered, throwing their fist into the air.

There was a long pause, before the two girls faced each other, red faced.

"You can't possibly like Gil, because he's mine!" Vivian growled.

"I've known Gil longer than you, how can you say that?!" Margaret argued.

Griamore threw a dodgeball in the air, and slashed it with the flat of his sword, launching it towards Theo.

Theo caught the ball with ease, but gasped as it slipped out of his hands, falling to the floor.

"Great job, Griamore!" Veronica cheered from her seat.

Griamore bashfully waved, trying to look awesome, while ignoring Howzer's glares.

"You're out!" Elizabeth yelled.

Now, there was a stand off between Zeldris, and Meliodas.

"Ready to get defeated, brother?" Zeldris growled.

"In your dreams!" Meliodas smirked.

Both threw their dodgeballs at each other, and surprisingly, hit each other in the face.

Both fell down, clutching their faces in pain, "My face! My awesome face!"

"...Ehh?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"Umm...both of you are out..." Elizabeth shrugged, "6th Graders win due to the lack of 7th Graders!"

"HA! Take that, 7th Graders!" Griamore screamed.

"We'll be back! You win for now!" Zeldris screamed, retreating out of the gym, along with the other 7th Graders.

"We won!" All the girls cheered as they finally got off of the bleachers.

"You were awesome, Griamore," Veronica placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, it really was nothing, Lady Veronica," Griamore chuckled. Inside his mimd, he was panicking at the physical contact.

"Ban!" Elaine floated down from the bleachers, and embraced him into a hug, making him wide eyed.

"Did they hurt you?" Ban asked, looking her over for any injuries.

"No, they just made us sit down for 10 minutes," Elaine said.

"That's good~," Ban perched Elaine's body on top of his shoulder.

King frowned at their interactions and made a note to self about killing Ban in the near future. Jericho rolled her eyes as she watched them, nearly with envy.

"Him and that fairy-girl..." She muttered spitefully.

"You ok?" Guila asked observing her facial reactions.

"O-Of course I'm fine!" Jericho yelled, crossing her arms.

"Gil!" Gilthunder turned to see Margaret walking up to him.

"Margaret...I hope you weren't too worried," Gilthunder tried his best not to turn red.

"No, I'm fine...thanks for you concern though," Margaret smiled at Gilthunder, brushing her hands against his. Luckily he took the hint, and clasped their hands together.

"GIL!" Vivian screamed while stomping up to the duo. Her face was practically on fire, and her hands more so looked like claws than nails.

Howzer quickly grabbed her from behind, stopping her in her tracks, "Run dude, run!"

Elizabeth noticed that Meliodas was still on the floor, and ran towards him, "Meliodas, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Meliodas sat up, and squeezed her developing breasts, "Nice hooters,"

"M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth gasped, turning red.

"CAPTAIN!" Diane screamed, extremely envious.

King awkwardly floated up to her, and tried to act un-weird, "Uhh...I think Captain doesn't know what he's missing..."

"Hm...you're right, King! Thanks for recognizing me...unlike Captain!" Diane hissed, glaring Meliodas' way.

"Welp, I'm leaving, see ya later," Merlin disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, Escanor busted in, in his sun form, "I'M HERE, MY LADY MERLIN!"

'He's so hot...' All the girls eyed his body.

"She just left," Meliodas snickered.

Escanor dropped to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE GYM?!" Ms. Matrona screamed, walking into the gym.

"..."

\- Detention -

"Man, those 7th Graders wanted us in detention this whole time!" Melodas groaned, slamming his head onto his desk.

"Shh!" Mr. Dreyfus yelled.

"Ban, I'm gonna f*cking kill you," King whispered.

"I dare you..." Ban hissed.

"King! What's wrong with you?!" Elaine frowned.

"You're going out with him! He's completely unruly and stupid and you're too young to have a boyfriend anyway!" King crossed his arms grumpily.

"King, I'm only 11 human months younger than you, and Ban is a nice person," Elaine then smiled, "He even promised to marry me one day,"

"Ack!" King coughed up blood, and turned to Ban, "What the heck, man?!"

"Got a problem with that~?" Ban questioned, cracking his neck, "You don't see Elaine getting mad over you and Diane,"

"...Did someone mention my name?" Diane scratched her head and looked around.

"T-That's different!" King turned red, "Diane doesn't get into trouble like you, and I'm supposed to set a good example! You two dating will flush all of my lessons away!"

"I think they make an adorable couple!" Diane butted into their conversation, "It's not like they can't break up anyway..."

"...You're right..." King admitted, then turned towards Ban, sighing, "Okay Ban, I'll allow you to date my sister, but if you do anything to hurt her, I'll personally kill you,"

"Whatever," Ban brushed King's threat off and smiled at Elaine, "Wanna get a burger after this?"

"Sure...but why are you wearing the teacher's outfit?" Elaine asked, gasping at the snoozing half naked teacher, laying on his desk.

Ban smirked and straightened his new tie, "Just felt like it..."

Ad the ringer went off, all of the kids left the classroom, not wanting to see the look on Dreyfus' face when he realizes that his clothes are gone.

Next Time: Hall Monitor Trouble

A/N: I won't update for while, got finals and stuff...but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Hall Monitor Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Chapter 3: Hall Monitor Trouble**

 **\- September -**

It was early in the morning, and the bell just rung for 1st Hour.

Meliodas and Elizabeth were walking to class, talking about their upcoming quiz.

"I really think I'm gonna fail the quiz to be honest. I didn't even study, not that I do study," Meliodas shrugged, scratching his head, "I already have a D in Science,"

"It's only been three weeks into the school year! How did you get a D?!" Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth's hand, stopping in the middle of the hallway, "Well, you see, I've been wanting to ask you-"

"HEY!" A deep voice barked, making the two jump, and turn around.

Griamore was wearing his Hall Monitor uniform, and stomped up to them with vigor, "What the Hell do you think you're doing, skipping class! It's been 10 minutes past the bell, can't you tell?!"

Surprised, Meliodas and Elizabeth looked around to see absolutely no one in the hallway.

"...So?" Meliodas shrugged.

"SO?! That means you're getting detention!" Griamore yelled as he wrote on his slip.

"Wait a minute, Griamore," Veronica appeared out of nowhere, and objected, "They weren't fooling around or anything..."

"Lady Veronica? What are you doing in the hallway?" Griamore demanded, "Enemies can kidnap you!"

"Ugh, I have a bathroom pass," Veronica rolled her eyes, showing him the Girls' Bathroom pass, "Now can you let it slide, just for once?"

Griamore struggled in his mind between pleasing the school, and pleasing Lady Veronica. Fortunately, pleasing the school overruled.

"As much as I would like to, Lady Veronica, I am required by school law to write them up," Griamore reluctantly said, but secretly praised himself for holding out.

Veronica turned and gave her sister a wink before grabbing Griamore's hand, "...Please, just this once, Griamore..."

Griamore grew red at the contact and finally relented, "Arrggh...Fine! Only because I hate to see Lady Veronica beg!"

"NO WAY!" A voice screamed running up to the four of them.

They all turned around to see the raging face of Howzer, "H-Howzer!"

Howzer glared at Griamore with a envious look, "How dare you break the rules just to flirt without your best friend! That's not fair, man!"

"I...I..." Griamore couldn't get any redder.

He then turned to Veronica, "Nice try, but seducing my friend won't work!"

"S-Seducing?!" Now Veronica turned a bright shade of red.

Finally, he turned to Meliodas and Elizabeth, and wrote their names up, "You two are going to detention! No question about it!"

"Come on, Howzer!" Meliodas objected, but Howzer cut him off.

"Why can't I get seduced once in my life! It's just not faaiir!" Howzer cried, making everyone sweatdrop.

\- After 3rd Hour -

"You're amazing at pull ups, Ban," Elaine complimented, the two just walking out of the gym.

"Eh, 500 pull ups isn't thaaaat much~," Ban bragged, flexing his arms, "How many did you do?"

"...10," Elaine mumbled out of embarrassment.

"Hmmm? I couldn't heeaaar you~," Ban squatted down to her height, teasing her.

"Ban!" Elaine attempted to push him away, but ended up tiring herself out instead.

"I was just kidding..." Ban laughed as he scooped her up into his arms, nuzzling her cheek, "You smell nice,"

"Ban! Put me down!" Elaine blushed blushed at his PDA.

Ban started to walk back to class, carrying Elaine all the way. After going up to the 2nd floor, they were stopped.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled, making Ban calmly turn around.

Jericho and Guila marched up towards the duo with a stern look on their faces.

"Oh it's just Janko and the blind girl," Ban remarked, making the two girls fall down with a sweatdrop.

"You two are loitering in the hall, and for that, you get detention!" Jericho composed herself, writing their names down.

"We weren't loitering, Ban was clearly walking to class," Elaine pointed out.

There was a long silence, before Jericho spoke up again, "You two were so loitering! Busy making out and stuff!"

"M-Making out?! I haven't even had my first kiss yet..." Elaine blushed.

"Want me to give it to you~?" Ban whispered, making Elaine panic.

"H-HEY! STOP IGNORING US!" Jericho yelled, ripping two pieces of paper and giving it to them, "Detention for being late to class!"

"The bell didn't even ring yet, so we're not even late," Ban pointed out.

RING! RING! RING!

"...Well, if you guys didn't cut in, we could've been on time!" Ban defended him and Elaine.

"That's not gonna change my mind!" Jericho yelled.

\- After Science Class -

King was secretly following Diane, who was walking to Art class.

'One day, I'll confess my love to her...' King thought to himself with a blush on his face. The blush suddenly turned redder, 'Then we'll get married, and have kids, and get old, and-'

"PERVERT!" A voice screamed as King suddenly got tackled to the ground.

"What the-?! Gil?!" King gasped.

"Why are you stalking girls? That's very disturbing, and I'm gonna have to give you a detention for that," Gilthunder shook his head in pity as he wrote King's name up.

King suddenly noticed that he was in his human form, giving the appearance of a pervert, "B-But-"

"Sorry, King, but it's my duty," Gilthunder apologized as he gave him a detention slip.

\- Detention -

Meliodas and Elizabeth moped as they sat in their desks for detention. Mr. Dreyfus was too busy sleeping to pay attention to them.

Just then, King walked in detention, surprising Meliodas.

"What are you doing here, King?" Meliodas asked, lifting his head up from the desk.

"Gilthunder gave me detention for nothing!" King complained, sitting next to him.

"Ugh, Howzer gave us detention! Griamore was about to until Veronica saved us..and then Howzer jumped in..." Meliodas complained.

"This needs to stop, I can't do detention for the rest of my middle school career!" King whined.

Suddenly, the door opened, and everyone turned to see Ban and Elaine walk in.

"You too, Elaine?! What did Ban convince you to do?!" King demanded.

"Janko gave us detention because I was gonna steal Elaine's first kiss," Ban said, causing Elaine to turn very red.

"..." Everyone's eyes just blinked in shock.

"Ban!" Elaine whined closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'll make sure to steal your first kiss someday~," Ban grinned, causing Elaine to open her eyes with a small smile.

"This is going too far..." King frowned, "Elaine, are you sure you STILL want to go out with him?"

"Of course!" Elaine immediately answered, "Why not?"

"He acts like a complete pervert around you and he constantly gets into trouble!" King criticized.

"King, you have no right to say that, you hypocrite!" Elaine yelled as she ran out of the classroom.

"Elaine!" Ban paced after her, leaving the door open in the classroom.

"...Remind me to murder Ban," King sighed, rubbing his temples stressfully.

"There's no time! We need to get revenge on the Hall Monitors!" Meliodas stood up, and started to run out of the class, with Elizabeth and King following him.

"So, what are we doing?" King asked, catching up to the pace of Meliodas.

"We're gonna fake a scene!" Meliodas smirked, stopping abruptly.

Elizabeth finally caught up to the duo, and panted heavily, "Are we doing anymore running?"

"Nope!" Meliodas jumped up, and grabbed a hold of a vent on top of the ceiling. After a few yanks, the vent finally let loose and fell to the floor.

"Okay, King, get Elizabeth up here and follow me!" Meliodas commanded, crawling inside the vent and disappearing.

After getting Elizabeth in the bents, King easily flew in, and they caught up to Meliodas.

"Okay! Just a few more steps..." Meliodas crawled until he heard familiar voices. Meliodas peeked through open vents and listened...

\- Below the Ceiling -

All of the Hall Monitors were in a meeting in the vice principal's office, with Mr. Hendrickson.

"So, what have you done today?" Hendrickson demanded.

Gilthunder spoke up first, "I gave King, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, a detention slip for stalking girls,"

Hendrickson nodded in approval, "Good work! Our job is to prevent perverted students from endulging in their sick ways...Next!"

Jericho spoke up next, "I gave Ban, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Elaine, an ally, detention slips for having too much Public Display of Affection!"

Hendrickson nodded in approval, "Good, our job is to make sure that hormones don't control our students! Next!"

Finally, Howzer spoke, "I gave Meliodas, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Elizabeth, ally, detention slips for being 10 minutes late to class!"

Hendrickson nodded in approval, "Good...We must ensure that our students get in class on time for their education!"

He then turned to Guila and Griamore, "What did you guys do?"

"Uh...we accompanied them!" Both quickly made up excuses.

In the vent above, Meliodas had a stack of his Playboy magazines, "Okay, we're gonna slip this through the vents, and get them in major trouble!"

"Wait, you know these are gonna be confiscated, right?" King asked, staring at the huge stack of magazines.

"Don't worry, that's 2% of my collection right there," Meliodas reassured, "Okay, we're doing this in one...two...three!"

\- Below the Ceiling -

While Hendrickson was talking, a bunch of magazines came falling on the 5 members.

Hendrickson blinked, and reached for one of the magazines. After taking one look, he immediately covered his nose to prevent a major nosebleed.

"...You five are in so much trouble," Hendrickson growled, making the Hall Monitors gulp in fear.

\- Meanwhile -

Elaine stopped flying once she got to the Gym to catch her breath. The moment she stopped, she was pulled into Ban's arms.

"..." Elaine sniffled and wrapped her arms around him, silently crying while burying her head in his neck.

After a minute Elaine spoke, "I don't like middle school...I keep getting detention, I'm not good at P.E, and King just keeps making it worse..."

"You're too beautiful to be crying~..." Ban wiped her tears away, then rested his forehead on hers, "I swear, this will be the best year you ever had,"

"Really?" Elaine gave him a hint of a smile.

"Yeah," Ban's lips were about an inch away from hers.

"Ban! Elaine!" King called as him, Meliodas, and Elizabeth, caught up to them.

"Bastards..." Ban muttered as he turned his head towards the group.

"I'm sorry about hurting your feelings, Elaine," King apologized, "I guess I'm taking all of this pretty hard..."

Elaine floated out of Ban's arms and into King's, "I forgive you,"

"Now that we've all reconciled, I got MAJOR news!" Meliodas grinned, "We managed to take down the Hall Monitors!"

"Nice!" Ban exchanged hi fives with Meliodas.

Ban suddenly grabbed a nearby basketball and started dribbling it, "Hey Captain, play me one-on-one!"

"K!" Meliodas got in front of Ban, and started to play defense.

Ban dribbled, and crossovered just in time to dodge Meliodas' steal.

"Ban's height is both an advantage and a disadvantage..." King whispered, "His height makes it easy to make shots, but it's also easy for people to steal from him,"

Ban then drove towards the base line, pivoted around Meliodas, and dunked the ball into the basket.

"You're so awesome, Ban!" Elaine clapped, along with Elizabeth.

"Ok, Ok, let's get serious now!" Meliodas grinned.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the doors of the gym, and everyone turned around to see Mr. Dreyfus.

"How did you find us?!" Meliodas yelled.

"Easy, you guys were so loud, I easily tracked your voices," Dreyfus scoffed, "But I'm not here to punish you this time: I'm here to see if you guys want to be on the 6th Grade Basketball team,"

"6th Grade Basketball team?!" Everyone gasped.

 **Next Time: The Liones Boys' Basketball Team**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of reviews so far everyone! I've decided that there will be 23 chapters in total, so we're kind of a long way to finishing here. I expect to be done by around January/February, the latest March. I will be featuring these pairings throughout the story: Ban/Elaine, Meliodas/Elizabeth, King/Diane, Griamore/Veronica, Margaret/Gilthunder, Merlin/Escanor (Kind of...) But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. The Liones' Boys Basketball Team

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 4: The Liones Boys' Basketball Team

"Okay, Listen up! This will be your only day of tryouts! Immediately tomorrow, I am going to post who made it to the team!" Coach Dreyfus barked, "Make sure you check to see if you made it, am I clear?!"

"Yes sir!" Every 6th Grade boy answered back.

The 6th Grade girls sat on the bleachers observing tryouts in their new cheerleading uniforms. Most of the girls had skirts, while Jericho and Veronica had sweatpants.

"I can't believe we didn't have to go through try outs..." Diane muttered.

"Matrona must've been real desperate," Merlin shrugged, applying lipstick on her pocker mirror.

"Y-You know, I'm only doing this because girls' sports don't start until next semester!" Jericho scoffed.

"Hey...Why aren't we at cheerleading practice?" Veronica asked.

"Matrona said something about starting next week," Elaine informed.

"Really? I didn't hear..." Margaret scratched her head.

"...Hey look, I think that they're gonna start!" Elizabeth pointed out, causing all of the girls' conversation to cease.

"Okay! First things first: Dribble down the court and back!" Coach Dreyfus commanded.

Immediately, Ban and Meliodas raced down the court while dribbling, with the others following behind them.

"Hnng! Hnnng! *huff* *huff*" Escanor poorly dribbled down the court with his wimpy arms.

Coach Dreyfus looked on and shook his head while writing something down, "Okay, next is crossing over. Just go down the court, and cross over at the half court line,"

This time, Gilthunder and Howzer easily crossovered, and finished first, with everyone following behind.

"Aw shucks! I lost the ball!" Escanor chased his ball all around the court, making Coach Dreyfus shake his head in shame.

Merlin started to giggle quietly while covering in her mouth, making all the girls turn and stare at her, "...What? He's adorable!"

"Okay, next will be passing the ball to each other, so everyone just grab a partner, and pass the ball to each other about 10 feet away from each other.

"Hey, Griamore! Be my partner!" Gilthunder called.

"Okay!" Griamore dribbled the ball towards his cousin.

"What about me?!" Howzer yelled.

"Sorry, cousins before Russians!" Griamore waved as he ditched hua friend.

"What the Hell does that mean?! I'm not Russian!" Howzer yelled, but was ignored, "Who am I gonna partner with?!"

Ban was with Meliodas, Gowther was with Escanor, Arthur was with Helbram, and of course, Griamore was with Gilthunder.

"King! Howzer! Hurry up and be partners!" Coach Dreyfus commanded.

"WHAT?!" King and Howzer screamed, "NO WAY!"

"Just do it, man!" Helbram yelled.

"Why weren't you my partner anyway?! We're best friends!" King whined.

"King, I need my space," Helbram scoffed.

"Hurry up, I wanna play!" Meliodas yelled.

"Fine! Whatever!" King huffed, then turned to Howzer, "I guess I'll have to deal with you for little bit..."

"Same goes for you..." Howzer growled.

As the boys began their drill of passing the ball, Coach Dreyfus started criticizing them.

"Griamore, softer passes! Meliodas, stop aiming below the belt! Howzer and King, stop trying to kill each other with the ball! Ban, aim lower, Meliodas can't jump for all of your passes! And WHAT KIND OF PASS IS THAT, Escanor?!" Coach Dreyfus yelled, pulling his hair angrily.

"..." All of the girls looked shocked at Coach Dreyfus' actions.

"Hey! Everyone, just stop! We're doing scrimmaging now!" Coach Dreyfus yelled, "Hurry up and get a drink!"

"YES!" All of the boys cheered, that's what they've been waiting for this entire time.

All the girls started up chatting again, now that there was a break.

"Who do you you think's gonna make it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Howzer, King, Escanor, and Griamore's not gonna make it," Veronica predicted.

"Who doesn't believe in their boyfriend?!" Margaret looked at her sister in disbelief.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Veronica yelled, turning her red face away.

"Whatever you say..." Diane snickered, sticking her tongue out.

"It's true!" Veronica frowned, sensing that no one believed her.

Just as things couldn't get any worse, Griamore walked towards Veronica smiling, "Lady Veronica, you look tired. Do you want my water bottle?"

"No thanks, Griamore," Veronica shook her head, then smiled back, "Good job, by the way,"

"Thanks, Lady Veronica," Griamore waved and walked away towards the group of recovered boys.

"...Don't look at me like that!" Veronica yelled, causing all of the other girls to giggle.

"Okay, we're going to split up into two teams: Ban, Gowther, Arthur, King, and Gilthunder vs Meliodas, Helbram, Howzer, Griamore, and Escanor," Coach Dreyfus commanded.

"What a good match up!" Vivian commented, "My Gil is in the superior team!"

"..." All of the girls were silent.

"Too bad Meliodas is with Howzer and Escanor..." Guila noted.

"Just wait, I bet Escanor will surprise us..." Merlin predicted.

"I bet not, he's been awful this entire time!" Jericho criticized.

"Okay, the first team to 11 points wins!" Dreyfus said, "Meliodas' team gets the ball first!"

"Alright...Here, Helbram!" Meliodas passed the ball to the fairy and dashed ahead, with Helbram dribbling right behind him.

Once Meliodas got into position, Helbram slowed his dribble, and noticed that Ban's team was in a defensive 2-3.

"Ball!" Helbram yelled as he passed the ball to Meliodas, who drove towards the basket, and stopped right in front of King.

"I won't let you get past me, Captain," King spoke.

"...We'll see," Meliodas had a strange glint in his eyes, and passed it right to Griamore, who drove at Ban towards the basket, and shot, making the basket.

"Score: 0-2!" Dreyfus yelled.

"You got lucky~," Ban passed the ball to Gowther, and got the ball back once he was in bounds. He started to dribble down the court, and stopped right in front of the defensive Meliodas.

"Hey Captain~, did you know I could do this?" Ban shot the ball immediately up, making the 3 point basket easily.

"Score: 3-2!" Dreyfus yelled.

"Time to get serious..." Meliodas dribbled down the court, and passed the ball to Howzer, "Shoot, Howzer!"

Howzer lifted the ball, but gasped as all he felt then was thin air, "What the-?!"

"I'm not called 'Bandit Ban' for nothing~!" Ban dribbled down the court with the stolen ball, and passes it to King.

King easily made the basket, causing their team to score once more.

"Score: 5-2!" Dreyfus announced.

"It's time to catch up..." Meliodas dribbled down the court, spun around Arthur, and easily made a lay up with no trouble.

"Score: 5-4!" Dreyfus yelled.

Gilthunder was pass the ball next, and he made a quick jumpshot, making sure to secure the basketball with electricity.

"Score: 7-4!" Dreyfus yelled.

"Argh...this is getting ridiculous!" Meliodas yelled, and dribbled dosn ths court once more, passing it to Arthur.

Escanor jumped up in the air to shoot the ball, but Ban jumped even higher and smacked the ball out of his weak hands.

Ban then tossed the ball to Arthur, who dribbled down the court and shot a close up basket.

"Score: 9-4! One more shot, and Ban's team wins!" Dreyfus yelled.

"We're doomed..." Howzer groaned.

"Yeah, we might as well give up..." Arthur shrugged.

"I don't really care to be honest..." Helbram shrugged.

"Hey, can we take a time out!" Meliodas called.

"Sure, you're gonna lose anyway..." Dreyfus scoffed.

Escanor sat on the bleachers, sighing while drinking from his water bottle.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked from behind him, causing him to jump and turn around flushing furiously.

"I-I really don't know Merlin, I can't play basketball very good at all..." Escanor admitted, looking down on himself.

"Don't think you can't do something unless you finish it," Merlin advised, patting Escanor's shoulder, "I believe in you,"

"Okay! Time to get back in the game!" Dreyfus yelled, obviously bored.

"Watch me be the winning scorer, Elaine!" Ban bragged before going into position on the court.

"This was the easiest game ever!" King yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Escanor walked onto the court, encouraging himself, "If Merlin thinks I can do it, then I surely can! I can do it! I can do it!"

Suddenly, the gym got surprisingly brighter as the sun started appearing from the clouds. Due to the ceiling being pure glass, sun rays shined on Escanor, making him change...

"Hey...how is Escanor in his beefcake form?!" Diane asked, causing all of the girls to whisper among themselves.

 _'I can do it!'_ Escanor thought with pride, and turned towards Meliodas, "Captain, give me the ball!"

"...Okay," Meliodas gave the ball to Escanor with no question.

"Oh sh*t!" King whispered to himself once he noticed Escanor.

Escanor threw his arm back, holding the ball, and threw it full court, towards the opponet's basket.

Everyone gaped as the ball flew all the way into the basket, rimless.

"Oh sh*t..." Ban muttered.

"S-S-Score: 9-7!" Dreyfus stuttered in awe.

"Woah...that was awesome!" Jericho said in awe.

"What happened to Escanor being awful?" Merlin smiled, causing Jericho to flush in shame.

Once Ban got the ball and dribbled to the half court, Escanor immediately ran past him, with the ball now, and threw the ball into the basket, rimless.

"Score: 9-10! Sudden Death!" Dreyfus yelled.

Ban turned to King, and he nodded, stepping back from Ban a few steps.

Ban dribbled the ball to the half court, and the defenders noticed that surrounding him were King's spears.

"Cheaters!" Meliodas hissed.

"Don't worry Captain, I got it!" Escanor ran towards Ban, and the closer he got, the more King's spears started to melt.

"What the-?!" King gasped.

Escanor easily grabbed the ball from Ban, and dribbled up the opposite court in full speed. Everyone gasped as Escanor leaped high in the air, and slammed the ball into the basket in a monster-dunk.

The ball bounced into the ground, in flames due to Escanor's touch.

"Score: 9-12, Escanor wins!" Dreyfus yelled, causing all of the girls in the bleachers to cheer.

"He's so cool!" Guila smiled.

"Yeah, he took over the whole game!" Veronica grinned.

 _'Thanks, Merlin,'_ Escanor thought. He was in his wimpy form now, due to the sun being blocked by clouds, and turned only to see Merlin gone.

"Okay everyone, results will be on these doors tomorrow!" Coach Dreyfus announced, signifying the end of practice.

 **\- The Next Day -**

Some boys crowded up against the doors of the gym, shocked at who had made the team:

 **\- 6th Grade Basketball Team -**

 **Meliodas- PG**

 **Ban- C**

 **Griamore- PF**

 **Gilthunder- SG**

 **Escanor- SF**

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T MAKE IT!" Howzer screamed in outrage. He was very close to tearing up, and ths entire school could hear his agony.

"Heh, but I did!" Griamore bragged, smirking proudly, "Lady Veronica's gonna be so impressed!"

"You only made it because you're 7 feet!" Howzer growled, clutching his head.

"Dude, Meliodas is one foot shorter than you, and he made it to the team," Gilthunder scoffed, shaking his head, then turned towards Griamore, "Congrats!"

"Thanks for being happy for me," Griamore emphasized, glaring at the pouting Howzer.

"Aw...I didn't make it..." Arthur frowned, then started to lighten up, "Oh well, at least I can join the fencing club!"

"How are you so perfect?!" Howzer cried, dropping down to his knees, sobbing.

Meliodas, Ban, King, and Escanor walled up to the doors, and looked at Howzer strangely.

"What's up with him?" Meliodas questioned.

"He's just acting like his normal self..." Griamore shook his head.

Ban checked out the list and smiled at the names, "Yo Captain! All of us made it expect for King!"

"WHAT?!" King yelled, pushing Ban out the way to look, "That's not fair! How could Dreyfus choose Escanor over me!"

"I-I made it?! By golly, this is one of the greatest days of my life!" Escanor smiled triumphantly in his weak form.

"Escanor, you cheated! You can't be the worst player at first, then change forms halfway to show off!" King ranted, "This was your whole plan, wasn't it?!"

"I-I swear, I didn't know that the sunlight was gonna show in the gym! Please don't kill me!" Escanor cowered away from the furious King.

King had thousand spears at his side aiming it at Escanor, "I'm gonna-"

"King!" Diane yelled as she walked up to him.

King's spears immediately disappeared at the sight of his crush, "Diane?"

"I heard that your didn't make the team, so I made you these," Diane handed a bag to King.

King peeked in, and gasped at what was inside, "C-Cookies decorated like basketballs?!"

"Yeah, took me awhile to make them," Diane scratched her head, "Luckily I was able to during Advisory,"

"I-I love them! Thanks, Diane," King smiled.

"Your welcome! I'll see you next hour!" Diane waved before walking off.

"...Not mad anymore, huh King?" Meliodas nudged his shoulder, while Ban ruffled his hair, both laughing.

"Hey! Stop that!" King snapped, pushing the two away with a blush on his face.

"Why couldn't she bake me cookies?!" Howzer whined, sobbing on the floor.

"Howzer, please shut up for once..." Gilthunder huffed.

King looked at his bag and smiled to himself, _'One day, I'll definately confess my feelings for you...'_

 **Next Time: The Fight for Class President**

 **A/N: Merry Early Christmas! I really liked writing this chapter, cause it was really fun! This will be one of my favorite chapters...Thanks for all the reviews..I really appreciate them. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, make sure you favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. The Fight for Class President

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: The Fight for Class President

 **\- October -**

It was around the middle of October, and it was almost time for the greatest dance in middle school: The Halloween Dance. The 6th Graders were excited for their first dance, but more so, the boys were extremely nervous.

"I can't do this!" King yelled, standing outside of the classroom with a bouquet of flowers. All the guys stood outside of the classroom, practicing what they were gonna say to their potential dates.

"Dude, it's not too difficult, just ask Diane if she wants to go to the dance with you," Meliodas shrugged, checking inside his bag to see if the right object was in there.

"It's easy for you! Elizabeth likes you...for some strange reason!" King groaned.

"Ban, tell King that it's not difficult!" Meliodas sighed.

"It's reeallly not that difficult, all you need is a girl's faaavorite thing~," Ban grinned at the container in his hands.

"You guys make it seem so easy!" King rubbed his throbbing head.

"Well, at least Diane KNOWS you!" Escanor yelled, looking displeased at his body, "It's 8:00, and I'm stuck in this wimpy body!"

Unknowing to them, Howzer was also preparing to ask Diane out to the dance also.

"You think she's gonna like my card?" Howzer asked Gilthunder.

Gilthunder looked at his card, and grimaced at his poor drawing of Howzer holding hands with Diane, who's legs were only showing, "She's gonna kill you if she sees that..."

"No she's not!" Howzer denied.

"Yes, she is..." Griamore walked up to them and glanced at the stupid card.

"Hey, are you asking Veronica?" Gilthunder asked Griamore.

"Definately! Are you asking Margaret?" Griamore retaliated.

"Yeah, if I can get Vivian off of my back..." Gilthunder scratched his head.

"Hmm...I know someone who can help you..." Griamore smiled.

Ban finally couldn't take it anymore, and made his decision.

"You know what, I'm going in!" Ban yelled as he begun to open the door, much to the shock of the others.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking I'm the classroom, while Mr. Dreyfus was snoozing on his desk.

"I can't wait for the dance!" Margaret smiled, "The upperclassmen said that it was the most expensive dance of the year,"

"I know...you think any guys are gonna ask us out?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Diane nodded, "I hope Captain asks me out,"

"...Really?" All the girls stared at Diane like she was insane.

"What?" Diane asked.

"Well, Gil is gonna ask me out! Like, he HAS to...hehehehe..." Vivian twitched her head.

"...And what if he doesn't?" Merlin asked.

"...He will..." Vivian whispered.

"...She's scaring me..." Zaneli muttered, getting the chills.

"Who do you want to ask you out?" Veronica asked Elizabeth.

"I-I don't know..." Elizabeth looked away, shrugging.

"You expecting someone?" Guila asked Jericho, who was busy texting on her phone.

"No! I'm definitely not expecting someone! Not at all! Nope!" Jericho denied vigorously.

"...I was just asking..." Guila muttered.

Suddenly, the door busted open, and Ban walked in, focused on one task and one task only.

"Ban, you can't just bust into the classroom like that!" Diane yelled, but received no response.

'He's coming towards me...' Jericho flushed red as Ban appeared to be approaching her. She checked herself to see if she was presentable, and looked back up, just to see Ban pass her with no glance nor comment.

Ban walked straight towards Elaine, who was isolating herself from the others in the back, "Yo, Elaine~,"

"Ban!" Elaine smiled at his presence, "Why are the guys outside?"

"No reason," Ban revealed what was behind his back, and held out a plastic container full of cranberries, "Elaine, come to the dance with me~,"

"Okay!" Elaine smiled at the sight of her favorite food, and reached for the container, only to see Ban lift it away from her grasp.

"Baaan!" Elaine whined, floating up towards the length of his arm, reaching for the cranberries.

Ban snickered and paced out of classroom, bringing the cranberries with him, "See ya, Elaine~,"

"Ban! Come back!" Elaine huffed and floated out of the classroom after him.

"..."

"Aww, that was so cute!" Diane smiled, with the other girls agreeing with her.

"Stupid fairy-girl..." Jericho hissed, quickly going back to texting on her phone.

Guila shook her head in pity as she stared at her friend, 'Why does she always want the taken ones?'

"...Where did they go though?" Margaret thought for a moment.

"...!" All the girls stared at each other in shock.

 **\- Outside the Classroom -**

All the guys stared at Ban and Elaine, who walked out of class and down the hall.

"You know what?! Forget what Ban says, we don't need gifts!" Howzer yelled as he ripped up his card.

"Yeah!" Griamlre agreed as he threw his box of chocolates.

"I was gonna give her this bra enhancer..." Meliodas chucked his bag away.

After all the guys threw their gifts away, the bell rung, meaning class is starting.

RING! RING! RING!

Everyone quickly walked into class, and Mr. Dreyfus woke up from his nap just in time.

He yawned, and walked up to the front of the class, "Okay class, today we're going to be having a bit of a debate. Some people will be competing against each other to become class president. We're going to spend the entire day on this, so no need to go to your other classes,"

"Class president?" A few students murmured to themselves.

"Yes, now does anyone wanna nominate themselves?" Dreyfus asked.

The whole class was dead silent, glancing at the person next to them.

"I WOULD!" Everyone turned around to see Griamore and Veronica, both with their hand raised.

"...You want to be president?!" Both told each other in disbelief.

"Oh cool! Griamore vs Veronica!" Meliodas egged.

"Captain, stop starting fights!" Diane bonked his head.

"Hmph, Lady Veronica, you can't be class president if you need a bodyguard all your life to protect you," Griamore stated.

"Ooohh, get her, Griamore!" Gilthunder yelled.

"Yeah, show her who's boss!" Howzer yelled.

"Well, bodyguards can't be class presidents if they GUARD class presidents!" Veronica was turning red from anger.

"Yeah, you got him, Veronica!" Maragret yelled.

"Girl Power!" Jericho yelled.

"What do you mean 'Girl Power'?!" King scoffed.

"She means that you boys are incompetent idiots who can't handle presidency!" Diane yelled.

"Who says we're all idiots?" Arthur asked, making all the guys agree with them.

"Everyone, how about we all get along?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I agree," Meliodas nodded.

"..."

"TEAM VERONICA!" All of the girls screamed.

"TEAM GRIAMORE!" All of the boys screamed.

 **\- Lunch -**

At 6th Grade lunch, the girls and boys sat on the opposite sides of the cafeteria.

The only table occupied with both girls and boys, was the table that Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, and Elaine sat at.

"This is getting out of hand..." Meliodas muttered, staring at all of the other tables, filled with children glaring at them.

"I agree, this all happened because of a debate," Elizabeth said, staring at her sisters, who were glaring at the boys' side.

"...What's going on?" Ban questioned.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't in class...Well, everyone's turning against the opposite gender cause Griamore and Veronica are going against each other for class president," Meliodas explained.

"Oh..." Ban slowly nodded in understanding, "That's stupid~,"

"If this keeps on, no one's gonna go to the Halloween dance," Elaine frowned, "We'll be the only ones there..."

"...I like that idea~," Ban whispered to Elaine, making her turn red.

"Hmm...speaking of dance...Elizabeth, come to the dance with me!" Meliodas insisted.

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, making Meliodas grin.

"Oooh, look at you, Captain~!" Ban smirked, popping another bottle of ale and drinking it.

"Hey Ban, where'd you get that janitor uniform?" Meliodas pointed out.

"I stole it~," Ban grinned proudly, showing off his blue janitor outfit, "All I need to do is steal a mop and people would get super confused~!"

"Ban, this is the 10th outfit your stole this week," Elaine complained, "I don't want you to get suspended..."

"I'll stop stealing for the week," Ban promised, and then picked up Elaine, standing up, "You could be my mop though~,"

Meliodas chuckled as Ban ran out of the lunchroom, carrying the squealing Elaine, "Ban cracks me up..."

 **\- Back in the Classroom -**

The whole class looked on with anticipation as Griamore and Veronica stood side by side in different podiums, ready for their debate.

Along with that, all the boys sat on Griamore's side, while the girls sat on Veronica's side.

"This is weird," Elaine stated, sitting right next to Ban, who both were the division line for the genders, along with Meliodas and Elizabeth. (2 rows, 10 columns).

"Okay, so the first question: How will you improve the school?" Mr. Dreyfus began the questioning, "Griamore's first,"

"Well," Griamore cleared his throat, "I plan on making an official football team for the school,"

"YEEEAAAH!" All the boys cheered in response.

"Yeah, we do need a football team!" King chimed.

"It's like, mandatory!" Gilthunder nodded.

After the applause died down, Veronica was next, "I plan on making an official girls softball team!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" All of the boys jeered.

"You guys are so immature!" Diane yelled, making them all shut up.

"Great idea!" Jericho immediately agreed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Maragret smiled.

"I'd like to play," Elaine chimed.

"I'd like to watch you play~," Ban added, imagining Elaine in an softball uniform.

"Hey! Which side are you on?!" Howzer questioned Ban.

"Elaine's," Ban immediately answered, gaining an outrage.

"TRAITOR!" Hawk screamed.

"JUST CAUSE I'M NOT INTO GUYS DOESN'T MEAN I'M A TRAITOR!" BAN screamed back.

"WE'RE NOT INTO GUYS!" All of the boys screamed.

"SEEMS LIKE IT!" Ban argued back.

All the boys and girls began arguing once more, making Dreyfus grab his case of asprin.

After nearly taking an overdose, Dreyfus couldn't take it anymore, " **EVERYONE, SHUT UP!** "

"..." Everyone was dead silent.

" **NOW WRITE YOUR CHOICE IN THE PAPER I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU, AND PUT IT IN THE VOTING BOX!** " Dreyfus screamed.

Quickly, everyone wrote their choces down, and places it in the box.

"Now, you guys talk like NORMAL PEOPLE while I count the votes," Dreyfus demanded, walking to his desk.

Everyone sat in their seats, glaring at the opposite gender. Meliodas couldn't take anymore, and spoke up.

"...Anyone seen the new Star Wars movie?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah it was so cool!" Ban smirked.

"Yeah, the theaters were booked up and everything," Elaine added.

"I actually saw people crying," Gilthunder joined in.

"Eh, the movie was ok," Guila shrugged.

"Guila, you're such a critic," Jericho shook her head.

"I actually hated the movie," Howzer shrugged, "It was boring,"

"LIAR!" Everyone yelled at Howzer.

"You always wants attention!" King scowled.

"You'are a hypocrite! I saw you fanboying in the theater!" Diane yelled.

That caused everyone in class to bust out laughing. Many people moved to the opposite sides, making the seats filled with mixed genders.

"I think we made everything normal again," Meliodas looked at the scene proudly.

"Yep, we're awesome~," Ban gave a cocky grin.

"Okay class, I have gathered the results," Mr. Dreyfus said.

That caused everyone to cease their talking, and turn their heads towards tgs podium.

"The Class President is..."

"..." Everyone looked at each other with anticipation.

"Gowther!" Mr. Dreyfus announced.

"WHAT?!" Griamore and Veronica screamed in outrage.

Everyone clapped as Gowther walked up to the podium, and accepted his class president's vest.

"W-Why?!" Griamore looked at his male peers in betrayal.

"Yeah, sorry...but Gowther promised us a snack line at lunch if we voted for him," Gilthunder explained.

"We REALLY needed a snack line," Howzer said.

"He also promised a girl swimming team," Diane added.

As everyone started crowding Gowther, Griamore looked beside him to see that Veronica disappeared, "...Lady Veronica?"

 **\- In the Science Lab -**

Merlin was busy working on experiments, sharing the lab with an 8th Grade class.

"Merlin, are you sure you don't want to skip a few grades? You're very intelligent," Dr./Mr. Dana walked up to Merlin.

"No thanks, I like to live life on my own pace," Merlin shook her head, causing Dr./Mr. Dana to nod understandibly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Merlin walked over and opened it slightly.

Escanor was shown, and he was holding a poem with one hand, and a boquet of flowers on the other hand. His weak form started to stutter as he read, "D-Dear M-My L-L-Lady, M-M-M-Merlin...I-I-I-I-I...I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Escanor started to have a stroke, until Merlin grabbed his shoulder to calm him down, "If you're asking me to go to the Halloween Dance with you, then I accept," She smiled and took the boquet of flowers, "I'll see you later,"

After she closed the lab door, Escanor was shown stuck, frozen in place from shock, "..."

 **\- Outside the School -**

Griamore looked outside of the front door to see Veronica sitting on the school steps, pouting. He walked outside and sat beside her.

"Are you ok, Lady Veronica?" Griamore asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Veronica growled, ignoring the stinging in her eyes, "I didn't want to be class president anyway,"

"Lady Veronica, why did you wanna be president anyway?" Griamore asked, "You seemed to be really into it,"

"See? That's the problem! It's always 'Lady Veronica' this and 'Lady Veronica' that. I don't wanna be known as 'Lady Veronica', just Veronica," Veronica ranted, "I thought that becoming president could draw people's attention away from me being a stupid princess,"

"...I didn't know that you felt this way," Griamore's eyes widened at her confession.

"Yeah, and it hurts that my best friend/bodyguard talks to me so formally," Veronica sighed.

"L-...Veronica..." Griamore scratched his head, "I'm sorry for the mean stuff I said earlier, I just wanted to impress you,"

"Griamore, I'm already impressed by you...you're tough, tall, strong, cool, and you can fight with swords. I, unfortunately, can't cause of my annoying father," Veronica complained.

"Well, you're smart, tough, cunning, sassy, and very pretty...and we can sneak off and fight with swords sometimes," Griamore suggested.

"You think I'm pretty?" Veronica blushed.

"...I've always thought you were pretty," Griamore admitted, "Ever since 1st Grade,"

Suddenly, he felt Veronica's arms around him in a hug, "Thanks, for being there for me,"

Griamore smiled and wrapped his arms around her, both content in each other's embrace. Both leaned close, and their lips met for about 2 seconds before separating.

"...Are we official now?" Griamore asked, placing his hand in hers.

"Yeah," Veronica smiled squeezing his hand.

The door suddenly opened, and Gilthunder and Margaret appeared.

"Hey guys, Gowther's giving out free cake- Did...something happen?" Gilthunder blinked, reading the atmosphere.

"Yes, to be exact," Griamore stood up smiling, and offered his hand to Veronica who happily accepted it. Arm in arm, they walked back into the school building.

"Strange..." Margaret whispered, "It's like they're completely entranced with each other..."

"...Anyway, I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Gilthunder coughed.

"I'd love to!" Margaret smiled, keeping her giddy composure leveled.

" **GIIIIL~, WHERE ARE YOU?** " Vivian's rising voice could be heard from all over the school.

"Quick! We need to get out of here!" Gilthunder grabbed Maragret's hand and they both ran the opposite of where her voice came from.

Back in Mr. Dreyfus' class, everyone was enjoying Gowther's victory cake.

"Hey Gowther, what would happen to the cake if you didn't win the election?" Meliodas asked, helping himself to a second serving.

"I'd simply give it to the pig," Gowther answered.

"WHAT?! ALL THAT CAKE COULD'VE BEEN MINE?!" Hawk screamed angrily.

"Shut up, pig! You're hurting my ears!" Mr. Dreyfus yelled.

"Hawk can be so weird..." King muttered, shaking his head.

"You're the one to say..." Meliodas scoffed.

"You're BOTH the ones to say!" Diane walked up to them, bonking their heads.

"Oww..." They both groaned, rubbing their hurt spots.

Ban sat on Elaine's desk, handfeeding her cake. Elaine huffed as she took a bite from the cake asking, "Why are handfeeding me cake?"

"Cause, we obviously have to practice for our wedding~," Ban grinned maniacally.

"W-Wedding?! So soon?" Elaine's face burned.

"Of course, and I love feeding you cake~" Ban chirped. He then growled, putting on a scowling look, " **Cause only I can do it, and no one else!** "

"..." The whole classroom was dead silent.

"But no one would dare feed you cake, would they~?" Ban suddenly had a pleased look on his face, and stroked her hair, "How often do you wash your hair?"

"Never, since I don't really need to," Elaine answered, slighlty smiling at the feeling of Ban caressing her hair.

"They make me so sick..." Jericho spat, rolling her eyes, "They need to learn self control!"

Diane, Meliodas, and Elizabeth watched with a hint of a smile on their faces. King on the other hand, looked disgusted.

"King...do you want to go to the dance with me?" Diane casually asked, making him choke on his spit.

"R-Really?! Me?!" King gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun," Diane shrugged.

"Of course I'll go with you!" King gave her a happy smile.

Howzer overheard their conversation, and dropped down to his knees screaming, "WHHHHHYYYYY?!"

Many kids turned towards the scene and whispered among themselves.

"What's up with him?" Diane asked, staring at the sobbing Howzer.

"He's just acting like his normal self..." King grinned victoriously.

"Everyone's acting insane!" Jericho complained, "Is it Valentine's Day or something?!"

"Look at them..." Guila pointed to Veronica and Griamore, who were wrapped up in each other's embrace in the corner of the classroom.

"Them too!? What's with kids in this class?!" Jericho demanded, "Everyone's falling in love and acting like fools!"

"It's ok Jericho, someone will ask you out one day," Guila patted her back.

"Eh?! I'm not jealous! And you hypocrite, no one asked you out either!" Jericho huffed, crossing her arms.

"Actually, he did," Guila pointed to Gowther, who smiled creepily whilst watching them from a few feet away.

" **WHAAAT?!** " Jericho's scream could be heard from across the town.

 **Next Time: The Halloween Dance**

 **A/N: Hmmm...seems like everything's going well for all the couples, huh? Too bad they forgot that 7th Graders, 8th Graders, and staff will be at the dance too...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Halloween Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6: Halloween Dance

 **\- 6:00 p.m -**

"Okay, this is it: My first middle school dance!" King said in wonder, right outside of the school doors. He was dressed as a brown bear.

"Hurry up King," Diane walked ahead of him, dressed as a police officer. Before she was able to open the door, a bunch of voices stopped her.

"Wait up!" Diane and King turned around to see the entire 6th grade class run up to them.

The Hall Monitors were wearing knight costumes, Gowther was wearing a scientist uniform, Escanor was dressed in a fake muscle costume, Merlin was dressed as a witch, Veronica was dressed as a ninja, Margaret was a princess, Hawk was bacon, Helbram was a football player, Arthur was a king, and Zaneli was a devil.

"Why are you two so early!" Meliodas panted, stopping in front of them. He was dressed up as a photographer.

"Well why are you guys so late?!" Diane yelled, then noticed his outfit, "What's with the photographer outfit?"

Meliodas' eyes lit up with excitement, "I'm not just any photographer: I'm a Playboy photographer! One of the greatest jobs ever-"

\- SMASH -

"I'm ok..." Meliodas coughed beneath Diane's shoe.

"Elizabeth...why are you a nurse?" King asked.

Elizabeth began to speak, but was interrupted by Meliodas, "She's part of my Playboy shoot: You know the scenario where a sexy nurse "treats" the patient by-"

 **\- SMASH -**

"Captain! Stop being so perverted!" Diane screamed, stomping at his body multiple times.

"Is Captain being perverted again~?" Ban asked, walking up to them with Elaine. He was wearing a wolf costume, while Elaine was Little Red Riding Hood.

"Yes!" Diane gritted her teeth, stomping his body one last time, before huffing and walked to the entrance.

The others, including the Hall Monitors follwes them inside, stopping where the ID Booth was.

"Show me your IDs, 6th Graders," Matrona demanded, making everyone gulp and turn in their IDs.

"You guys can go," Matrona waved them off, making them run towards the Gym.

As they neared the gym entrance, Meliodas stopped, making everyone else stop, "Okay, this is our big entrance...Don't worry, I'll make us look awesome!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Gilthunder muttered, scratching his armor.

"No need to worry, Meliodas will make us look awesome," Griamore brushed off, wrapping an arm around Veronica.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be so jealous of our costumes!" Howzer grinned.

"Yeah, what can go wro-"

\- BANG -

All of the 7th Graders, 8th Graders, and staff stopped their actions to turn and stare at the entrance, where Meliodas had his foot posed in a kicking position.

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone cracked up laughing, making the 6th Graders frown.

"What's so funny?!" Howzer yelled.

That made them laugh even harder.

Zeldris, Estarossa, and the rest of the Ten Commandments walked up to them, chuckling.

"We we're just laughing at the fact that you 6th Graders are immature enough to dress up in costumes for a dance!" Zeldris teased.

"It's a Halloween Dance, isn't it?" Jericho demanded.

8th Grader Deldrey, and the Pleiades of the Azure Sky walked up to them next.

"It is, but when you're in middle school, you dress up in dresses and suits for dances," Deldrey showed off her sparkly pink dress.

"This isn't prom, y'know..." Diane muttered.

"Obviously not, but it gives off a level of maturity, unlike you little 11 year olds!" Deldrey snorted, making all of the older kids laugh at them.

"Ok, Ok, stop making fun of the 6th Graders and get back to the dance," Vice Principal Hendrikson commanded, making everyone resume what they were doing.

"Oh, and 6th Graders? I advise you to stay clear from the older kids," Hendrikson chuckled, walking away.

* * *

On the bleachers, the 6th Graders sat there, watching the older kids converse and dance while music played.

"This sucks!" Meliodas growled, clenching his fist angrily.

"I know, we were supposed to have fun, but we ended up getting treated..." Arthur sighed.

"You know what? Forget the older kids! I came here to have fun, so that's what I'm gonna do!" King stood up, and offered Diane his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah!" Diane smiled and nodded, and the two stepped off of the bleachers, and started dancing on the gym floor.

"Wow, King impressed me..." Meliodas grinned, and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "Let's dance too!"

Gilthunder and Margaret and Griamore and Veronica followed suit, and Merlin walked off with Escanor following.

"Hey, let's play some games!" Howzer turned to Jericho, Guila, and Gowther. They went off towards the booths, leaving Hawk, Ban, and Elaine.

"Elaine, come get a snack with me," Ban held her hand as they walked down the bleachers.

"Can I go too!?" Hawk squealed as he followed them.

"Sure," Elaine smiled, while Ban's face was held in a pout.

On the booths, Howzer smirked as he held his ring, "Watch me throw it in the thing, guys!"

"You can't do it!" Jericho smirked.

"Yeah, you are pretty weak..." Guila stated.

"My statistics say that you have a 30% chance of winning," Gowther calculated.

"Hyah!" Howzer threw the ring into the ring holder, making him win a prize.

"Yes! I won!" Howzer smirked and turned to the three, "I wish I could've betted against you!"

"Here's your prize," Cain gave Howzer a stuffed giraffe.

"He's so cute!" Howzer squealed as he hugged the stuffed animal to his chest, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hey 6th Graders!" A voice yelled, making the 4 jump.

Hugo of Dawn Roar walked up to the booth, "Let me show you how a real man wins stuff!"

Hugo grabbed three rings, and threw them at the same time, all three making it in the ring holder.

"You win! Here's your prize!" Cain gave Hugo a Xbox One, making Howzer's jaw drop.

"See ya, losers!" Hugo smirked, walking away.

"...He told your a**," Jericho laughed.

"Grr...I'll show him!" Howzer yelled, running after him, "Hey jacka**! Come back here!"

Meanwhile, Meliodas was swinging Elizabeth around in a dance, and accidentally bumped into Zeldris, making him fall to the floor.

Everyone gasped, and the music stopped abruptly.

"M-Meliodas what have you done?!" King gasped, turning his attention from Diane to the scene.

'H-He broke the #1 rule of middle school...' Gilthunder thought fearfully.

'NEVER physically hurt an upperclassman' That rule coursed through everyone minds, knowing that bad stuff was going to happen now.

"...Sorry bro," Meliodas apologized, reaching his hand out to help his brother stand.

Zeldris' face burned in humiliation, and he smacked Meliodas' hand away, "I...going to beat your a**..." he growled, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

 **\- Snack Bar -**

Outside of the gym, in the lobby, there was a snack bar for the kids to be at as they pleased.

Ban looked at all of the delicious sweets, and licked his lips hungrily, "Elaine, which one do you want? There's cookies, cakes, candy-"

"I WANT EVERYTHING!" Hawk interrupted, his mouth salivating. He stepped in between the two to stare at the food, his stomach growling.

'Master is ruining everything...' Ban thought to himself. His mind then suddenly flashed with an idea.

"*sigh* Master, fetch!" Ban grabbed a chocolate donut, and threw it into the gym as far as he could.

"DONUT!" Hawk screamed as he ran after the flying dessert.

'Finally, Master is gone' Ban mentally sighed in relief, then turned to Elaine, who was floating beside him, "Elaine..."

"KYAA!" Elaine squeaked as Ban brought her to his chest.

"Elaine, remember that kiss I promised you~?" Ban grinned wolfishly, "Ooooor should I say 'Little Red Riding Hood'~?"

"..." Elaine nodded, red faced, and Ban brought his lips towards hers, nearly touching-

"BAN!" Hawk squealed, running into the lobby.

"What the f*** is it, Master?!" Ban demanded, not taking his eyes off of Elaine.

"MELIODAS IS ABOUT TO FIGHT ZELDRIS!" Hawk panicked, "AND HOWZER JUST PUNCHED HUGO!"

"Oh s***..." Ban muttered, and turned towards Elaine, "I'll be back, stay here,"

"I wanna go too," Elaine objected, grabbing Ban's shoulder.

"...Fine, but stay behind me," Ban nodded after a few moments of thinking.

Ban, Elaine, and Hawk ran into the gym, and went beside Meliodas, along with all the other Seven Deadly Sins and the 6th Graders.

"You'll definitely regret messing with the 7th Graders, brother!" Zeldris hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AN UPPERCLASSMEN!" Hugo yelled in outrage at Howzer, and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Howzer, you idiot..." Griamore smacked his forehead.

"The 7th Graders went through a year of Hell when you babies were in 5th Grade, just to get to this point, and we aren't going to let you 6th Graders get out of place!" Zeldris yelled as all of the 7th Graders ganged up behind him.

"We don't care what you fools gone through last year...We aren't the same as you!" Meliodas yelled placing his hand on his sword handle.

"Both of your idiots, cut it out right now!" Estarossa yelled, cutting in the middle, along with his gang of 8th Graders.

"Brother, can't you see these 6th Graders are breaking the century-long school code?!" Zeldris growled.

"That gives you no right to start a fight, especially with you little brother!" Estarossa scolded, then turned towards Howzer, "And you have no right to pick a fight with an upperclassman!"

Everyone was dead silent, "..."

"This dance...is over!" Estarossa stated, causing all of the groups, to exit the building to go home.

* * *

 **\- Outside -**

All of the 6th Graders exited the school in silence, thinking about the scene that just happened not too long ago.

Meliodas, trying to look at the bright side, smiled, "Our first basketball game is tomorrow,"

"Yeah, we're gonna defeat whatever team's coming to our school!" Griamore grinned.

"Yeah, the cheerleaders will be there and the dumb vice principal Hendickson will be there too," Howzer said.

Meliodas reached and patted Elizabeth's bottom, "I have a feeling that tomorrow's gonna be great..."

 **\- SMASH -**

"STOP BEING A COMPLETE PERVERT!" Diane scolded Meliodas, stomping him multiple times.

"Why do you let him do this to you?!" Hawk glared at Elizabeth, who only blinked.

King stared at Diane with a sweatdrop on the side of his face, once again reminding himself on why he has a crush on her.

Ban and Elaine followed behind everyone, keeping a distance of about 10 feet from them.

Elaine floated up and kissed Ban's cheek, making his eyes go wide, "Thanks for protecting me tonight," Blushing, Elaine gave Ban a small smile making him grin and wrap an arm around her waist.

"I'll alwaaays protect you, baby~," Ban secretly smiled to himself as his night was partially fulfilled, but he gladly accepted it, 'Mission accomplished,'

* * *

 **\- In the Teacher's Lounge -**

"We were real close to Hell tonight," Hendrickson growled, tapping his fingers against the long table.

"You know it was going to happen eventually...we just dodged a bullet tonight," Dreyfus sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We can't afford to be dodging bullets!" Zaratras slammed his fingers on the table.

"I know we can't, but that's even more of a sign that it's happening..." Dreyfus said.

"The 6th Graders have the Seven Deadly Sins, some of our Holy Knights, Fairies, and strange creatures, the 7th Graders have a mix of Dawn Roar, Ten Commandments, Vampire Clan, Pleiades of the Azure Sky, Weird Fangs, and some Holy Knights, and don't even let me START with the 8th Graders..." Zeldris ranted.

"And with all these groups in the same school, that's just asking for trouble..." Hendrikson said.

Baltra finally chose that moment to speak, "That is why we must prepare..."

"..."

"For the Great War!"

 **Next Time: The Game**

 **A/N: Next chapter's the first game of the season! Will they be able to cooperate and win, or will they fail due to their lack to teamwork? Find out, next chapter! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **\- Students of Liones Middle School -**

 **\- Seven Deadly Sins -**

 **6th Grade:** Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane, Gowther, Merlin, Escanor

 **\- Allies -**

 **6th Grade:** Elizabeth, Elaine, Hawk, Helbram

 **\- Holy Knights -**

 **6th Grade:** Gilthunder, Griamore, Howzer, Vivian, Guila, Jericho

 **7th Grade:** Twigo, Kaide, Marmas, Muramo

 **8th Grade:** Gannon, Gustaf, Dale

 **\- Kingdom of Liones -**

 **6th Grade:** Veronica, Margaret

 **\- Ten Commandments -**

 **7th Grade:** Zeldris, Derrierie, Dolor

 **8th Grade:** Estarossa, Galan, Merascylla, Monspiet, Fraudrin

 **\- Druids -**

 **6th Grade:** Zaneli

 **7th Grade:** Theo

 **8th Grade:** Jenna

 **\- Camelot -**

 **6th Grade:** Arthur

 **\- Pleiades of the Azure Sky -**

 **7th Grade:** Arden, Wayeo

 **8th Grade:** Deldrey, Dogget, Death Pierce

 **\- Weird Fangs -**

 **7th Grade:** Golguis, Ruin

 **8th Grade:** Friesia, Jude

 **\- Dawn Roar -**

 **7th Grade:** Hugo, Jillian, Simon, Weinheidt

 **8th Grade:** Slader

 **\- Vampire Clan -**

 **7th Grade:** Gelda, Izraf, Mod,

 **8th Grade:** Ganne, Orlondi, Ren

 **\- Other -**

 **7th Grade:** Sennett


	7. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 7: The Game

 **Basketball Team Members:**

 **Meliodas- PG (#7)**

 **Ban- C (#13)**

 **Griamore- PF (#31)**

 **Gilthunder- SG (#11)**

 **Escanor- SF (#23)**

 **\- Edinburgh Middle School Players -**

 **Unnamed Vampire- PG (#12)**

 **Unnamed Vampire- C (#15)**

 **Unnamed Vampire- PF (#22)**

 **Unnamed Vampire- SG (#33)**

 **Unnamed Vampire- SF (#41)**

 **\- November -**

Today was the night: The first basketball game of the season. All of the seats were filled up in the gym, and everyone the players knew was there.

"We are the Boars

Red, black, and white

The Boars are back, we're here to win

We'll f-i-g-h-t fight!" The 6th Grade cheerleaders cheered as the game was about to start.

"Nice cheer, ladies!" Matrona yelled, "Take a quick break before the game starts,"

Some of the girls grabbed a water bottle, while others just cooled off on the bleachers.

"Awesome performance," Meliodas complimented, just walking out of the locker room. He was wearing his home jersey: Red with white lettering and numbers. His shorts went almost to his knee caps, but otherwise everyone else was wearing the same thing.

"Thanks," Elizabeth and Diane smiled.

Meliodas flipped Elizabeth's skirt open, causing her to gasp, "Nice undershorts, too bad they cover like half of your thighs..."

Escanor was the next one to walk out, and he quickly ran up to Meliodas, "C-Captain, did you happen to see Merlin?"

"Nope, I heard she was busy doing experiments or whatnot..." Meliodas shrugged.

"Man..." Escanor couldn't look any weaker than he was currently.

"Cheer up, let's win for the school tonight!" Meliodas smiled, patting his back cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah," Escanor began to cheer up a little bit.

Veronica tapped Magaret and Elizabeth's shoulder, pointing at the other team, "Why do they look...bloodthirsty?"

The other team was hissing and growling ferociously, baring their fangs at the opposite side of the bleachers.

"They're vampires. They should be easy to beat, even though at night they're at full power...kinda like the opposite of Escanor," Gilthunder informed, walking up to them with Griamore.

"H-Hey! I'm not the opposite of a vampire..." Escanor whined.

"Yes you are..." Ban snickered, the last player to walk out of the locker room. He went over to Elaine and smirked, "Elaine, cute outfit you're wearing~,"

"T-Thanks," Elaine bashfully scratched her head, "All the girls are wearing the same thing, though,"

It was true, all of the cheerleaders wore a sparkly red cheerleading outfit with black stripes and a bit of white where the letters 'LMS' across the bust. It went to the mid thigh, but they did have undershorts under the outfit.

"I know, but you look cuter in it than the others~," Ban licked his fangs and looked at her up and down, causing her to blush really hard and turn away.

"Baaan, don't look at me in such a way!" Elaine squealed, covering her red face.

Ban was about to say something before Coach Dreyfus waved everyone to huddle up. He groaned and stroked Elaine's head before walking to his team, "I'll see you at the sidelines, Elaine~,"

"Welcome Boar fans, to the Liones Middle School's first home basketball game for the 6th Graders, where they will be going against Edinburgh Middle School's Bats!"

"What poor excuse of vampires..." Ganne scoffed, surrounded by his fellow Vampire Clan on the dark side of the bleachers.

"I know right?" Gelda tsked in embarrassment.

"Bats...what a lame name," King scoffed, laying back against the home side of the bleachers. It was very crowded, filled with teachers and students with barely any seats left.

"Well, they're vampires, so they gotta have a vampire related mascot, King," Helbram informed.

"But, they are the weakest teams, so they should be able to beat them easily," Howzer added from his seat.

"They better...Hendrickson and the older kids are watching..." Arthur shuddered.

In the higher seats, Hendrickson observed the team and shook his head at their ridiculous antics, "Ugh, 6th Graders these days,"

Zeldris, who was sitting next to him, smirked, "I know right? Think they're so mature and they're not even 13! They can't possibly beat our 6th Grade win record from last year!"

"Hmph," Hendrickson grunted in agreement. The 7th Graders (Old 6th Graders) beat the 8th Grade (Old 7th Grade) record to nearly undefeated, only losing to Camelot Middle School.

"I'M THE MASCOT!" Hawk screamed as he ran back and forth on the court, sporting a basketball jersey.

"Shut up you stupid pig!" Dreyfus yelled, then turned to his players, "Okay team, we're gonna just use motion for offense and 2-3 for defense, got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone, except Escanor, nodded in agreement.

"Wait...what?" Escanor questioned.

The buzzer then went off, meaning that the game has now started.

The two centers (Ban and #15) went up to the middle of the court, and prepared for the tip off.

The referee threw the ball up high, both centers jumped to reach for it, but Ban was the one to steal it first, and he threw it at Meliodas.

Meliodas quickly grabbed the ball and dribbled to their side of the court, causing everyone to follow him and get into positions of offense and defense.

"Captain, shoot!" Ban yelled, and Meliodas quickly pumpfaked #12, who was guarding him, and shot the ball towards the basket.

Unfortunately, the ball bounced off of the rim, but Ban jumped up, caught it, and preformed a smashing windmill dunk.

"DAAANG!" The crowd went into a roaring frenzy, and Hendrickson and Zeldris' mouths dropped in pure shock.

"I-I can't believe these 6th Graders can do an alley-oop!" Zeldris exclaimed, "That's impossible!"

"Well, Ban IS 6'11," King stated below them, chuckling at their shock, "Him and Gilthunder are pretty tall enough to do some crazy stuff to that basket,"

"Escanor could also be able to do a dunk during the day, considering that he's usually 10 feet," Gowther jumped into the topic.

 _'T-These 6th Graders are monsters...'_ Deldrey thought in fear.

The Bats called a time out, and Ban got a bunch of hi fives during that time.

"Nice job, Ban!" Meliodas patted his back, "Great way to start the game!"

"I wish I could do that..." Escanor smiled.

"You DID do that!" Griamore said, "At tryouts!"

"...Oh," Escanor thought.

"Ban, that was awesome!" Elaine exclaimed as he walked up to her.

"I knooow~," Ban grinned, "If you want, I could do a 360° dunk..."

"D-Don't strain yourself!" Elaine shook her head, "You can do that some other time,"

The buzzer went off, meaning that the time outs was over, and the game resumed.

At defense, Ban ended up stealing the ball, and tossed it to Meliodas, who easily shot a three.

"Yup, this game is gonna be easy... " Arthur muttered.

"Down, down on the floor

Raise, raise, raise that score

Down the floor

Raise that score

WE WANT MORE!" The cheerleaders yelled.

"Escanor, catch!" Meliodas threw the ball to Escanor, who stood on shaky legs, barely moving.

"..."

"Dribble the ball!" A person yelled from the crowd.

Escanor hesitaintly took two steps forward, making the referee blow his whistle, "Travel!"

Groans could be heard from the crowd.

"How did they put this loser on the team!?" Arden exclaimed.

"I dunno, but that was embarrassing..." Dogget grumbled.

"Hey, at least they're blowing them out," Estarossa shrugged as a glanced at the score: 19-0.

"You're too nice to them..." Zeldris shook his head.

The buzzer went off, indicating that the 1st Quarter was over.

 **\- 2nd Quarter -**

"Okay, everyone back on the court! Meliodas, stop molesting girls! Gilthunder and Griamore, stop striking a conversation with Howzer, we're in a middle of a game! Ban, there's no time for flirting with your girlfriend and Escanor, WAKE UP!" Dreyfus screamed, causing all of the players to rush to his side.

"Gosh, he yells too much..." Margaret rubbed her ears with her pom poms.

"He needs to calm down, gonna end up having a heart attack..." Veronica stretched.

"Next cheer?" Guila suggested.

"Why do you always want to cheer every minute?!" Jericho made a face.

Meliodas dribbled the ball up to the court, and passed it to Griamore, "Here!"

Griamore easily caught the ball, and drove up to the basket. Fortunately, #22 fouled him, meaning that he could do a free throw.

Griamore went up to the free throw line, and dribbled the ball a few times to prepare. He then shot the ball without jumping, causing an air ball to everyone's shock.

"..."

"WHAAAT?!" The entire crowd screamed in outrage.

"Griamore, what the Hell are you doing?!" Dreyfus literally smacked his forehead with his clipboard.

"That was ridiculous..." Veronica couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"...I have no words," Griamore dropped in shame.

"Okay, this is the last shot," The referee informed before giving Griamore the ball once again.

"Try to do a jump shot," Meliodas recommended while Griamore prepared himself.

"Got it," Griamore aimed the ball perfectly on the square, jumped, then shot the ball...only to result in an air ball again.

"..."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Everyone, even the referee screamed in outrage.

"You know what?! Time out!" Dreyfus yelled, and the referee blew the whistle, granting the request.

Griamore shamefully walked up to Dreyfus while the crowd was booing heavily. The rest of the team followed, silent.

Suddenly, Griamore was smacked upside the head by his father, "Owww!"

"Son, what the f*ck is wrong with you?! You're f*cking **7 FEET TALL** , and you can't make a simple free throw?!" Dreyfus screamed.

"Sorry, father..." Griamore rubbed his sore head.

"Now, get back in the game and stop embarrassing me!" Dreyfus yelled.

After the time out, the game resumed and they continued on scoring until the buzzer went off for halftime.

 **\- 3rd Quarter -**

Right when halftime was over, that's when things went insane.

Suddenly, the vampires started growling, and turned their attention towards the crowd, flashing their fangs.

"Well, it seems that we're forced to forfeit this game due to our hunger...all of you have five seconds to leave before we suck your blood!" The coach of Edinburgh screamed.

"...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone hurriedly exited the school in panic, not wanting to be turned into a vampire.

 **\- 10 Minutes Later -**

The vampires were currently on their bus, riding back home to Edinburgh. Most of the crowd had left, but Meliodas, Ban, Escanor, Gilthunder, Griamore, King, Elaine, Diane, and Elizabeth remained in front of the school building.

"Well, I'm going to go home, so good job on the game, and practice is tomorrow," Dreyfus yawned, walking to the parking lot, "Let's go, Griamore, Gilthunder,"

Griamore and Gilthunder followed Dreyfus, but turned and waved at their teammates, "See you guys tomorrow,"

"See ya," Meliodas, Ban, and Escanor waved back.

Elizabeth looked at the full moon shuddered, "We should be going home, I can't imagine what would happen if werewolves came out..."

Elaine, who was already traumatized at the sight of the attacking vampires, gasped at the mention of werewolves, "I wanna go home!" She cried, jumping into Ban's arms.

"Don't worry Elaine, we can go home...together~," Ban's face was held in a suggestive expression, making King grab Elaine and step a few feet back.

"WE, excluding you, are going home," King started dragging Elaine towards the forest, yawning along the way.

"But I didn't get my goodnight kiss!" Ban whined, but recieved no answer.

"Bye King!" Meliodas waved, but also received no answer.

"See you tomorrow, King!" Diane yelled, and was the only one to get a response back.

"See ya," King waved without looking.

"Man...he's bogus," Meliodas sighed, then turned towards Elizabeth, "Wasn't your Dad supposed to pick you up?"

"He's been waiting at the parking lot for the past 10 minutes," Elizabeth answered, starting to walk off, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Meliodas waved, then turned to Hawk, Ban, Diane and Escanor, "So, wanna sleep over at my house?"

"I can't, stupid Zhivago grounded me cause I stole his stupid wallet...wasn't gonna use it anyway," Ban grumbled, walking off, "See ya,"

"Matrona's making dinner tonight," Diane denied, also walking away.

"I got a bar to run," Escanor wimpily walked away, making Meliodas sweatdrop.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Meliodas patted Hawk's head and scratched his head, "Where's your mom at?"

"She's-"

Out of nowhere, Hawk's mother appeared from underground with the Boar Hat, making Meliodas smile wide, "Welp, let's cook and then we can go to sleep!"

"Please, I'd rather starve!" Hawk cried, knowing that he was going to die tonight.

"Too bad, I'm cooking and you're gonna eat every crumb of it!" Meliodas commanded.

Hawk's scream could be heard from all of Britannia:

"I'M GONNA DIIIIEEE!"

 **Next Time: The Test**

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'd like to thank all of your for your support and reviews. There will be 2 more chapters of November until I get to December, which will be 5 chapters. Basketball should end in chapter 13, and then I could get into the last 8 chapters which will be the main plot of this fanfic. I probably won't do a sequel unless it's in high demand though, I don't know. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review!**


	8. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 8: The Test

It was a semi-warm Saturday, and Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, Elaine, King, and Diane decided to go to the Fall Festival, which had just opened.

As they were walking Ban grinned at Elaine and said, "Zhivago would love to see you sometime~,"

Elaine turned beet red and nervously shook her head, "Don't you think it's too early to meet your dad?"

"Noooo~," Ban smirked, wrapping an arm around her figure.

"I think that it's cute that his dad wants to meet you," Diane smiled then turned to Ban, "How did he even mention Elaine?"

"Oh, he caught me drawing pictures of her..." Ban shrugged, then turned towards Elaine, "Naughty pictures,"

"..." While Elaine and King was completely in shock, Meliodas slapped Ban's back and grinned.

"I thought I was the only one who did that!" Meliodas actually looked relieved.

"Meliodas, that's not normal," King crushed Meliodas' dreams, then turned to Ban, "And Elaine doesn't wanna meet your dad,"

"I don't mind meeting his dad...It could be fun," Elaine shrugged, making King frown and Ban internally celebrate victory.

"I think I see the festival!" Elizabeth pointed ahead, and the six looked to see a huge entrance, with a ferris wheel, a roller coaster, and a merry-go-round visible.

"I wanna go to the merry-go-round!" Diane squealed as she took in the scenery.

"I smell popcorn!" Hawk squealed, making everyone jump in shock and turn around to face him.

"Hawk!...why didn't you bring any money?!" Meliodas scolded.

"THAT'S what you're worried about?!" Ban screamed in outrage, "How did he even follow us?!"

"Yeah Hawk, you should've brought money," Diane shook her head, causing Ban to growl in frustration.

The seven ended up walking up to the ticket booth, where Merlin stood, handling the tickets.

"Hey Merlin! I'd like to buy 49 tickets," Meliodas counted, "7 for each person,"

"Eh, you guys can get in free. Here are unlimited tickets passes," Merlin handed 7 passes to them, which they gratefully accepted.

"Thanks, Merlin!" King waved as they seven rushed into the fair.

Merlin waved back, then turned to the next person in line (Which was Gilthunder) and said, "One ticket costs $1, Unlimited passes are $20,"

Meliodas looked around the carnival in wonder as he saw nearly every student from the middle school.

"I'm gonna get a hot dog, you coming, Elaine?" Ban questioned.

"Yeah!" Elaine nodded, and the two left to go to the food stand that Arden was hosting.

"We're going to the darts game!" Meliodas dragged Elizabeth away, leaving King and Diane alone.

"...Heheh...so what do you wanna do?" King sheepishly scratched his head.

"...I dunno," Diane kicked the ground with her foot.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud voice nearby.

"Test your strength here! Impress the ladies with your powerful muscles!" Galan boomed in his microphone.

His booth was a High Striker, where you would have to hit a large mallet to strike a pivot board, which causes an indicator to be driven vertically up an indicator scale board. By hitting the pivot hard enough, the indicator will ring a bell mounted at the top of the indicator scale board indicating a win.

'Impress...the...ladies...' King mentally thought. He imagined himself breaking the bell, which caused Diane to fall head over heels for him- literally.

"Let's do that!" King pointed to the booth and rushed over there, with Diane following him.

King showed his unlimited pass, which Galan gave the mallet to King in response. He grunted as the mallet seemed heavier than he thought.

"You ok, kid?" Galan asked, earning a glare from King.

King lifted the mallet onto his back, and brought it down onto scale board. It was a huge 'bang' causing everyone to stop their activities to turn towards the booth.

There was 6 areas on the High Striker, ranking from Toddler, Average, Above Average, Superstar, Strongest Man in the World, to Hercules.

King smiled at his hit, but it quickly went away, as the indicator only moved about a foot up, ranking in the 'Toddler' area.

"Congrats, Toddler, here's your prize," Galan snickered, handing King a baby bottle, causing everyone around him to start laughing.

"What?! This thing is rigged!" King screamed, turning red in embarrassment.

"I wanna try," Diane grabbed the mallet, and struck it onto the scale board, making the indicator go all the way up to Superstar.

"It doesn't seem rigged," Diane shrugged, then patted King's back, "It's ok, really, some people aren't really strong,"

"Diane, I'm telling you, that thing is rigged!" King begged Diane to believe him, but she simple accepted her prize of a glow in the dark, star pillow.

"Ooh, is this a High Striker?!" Meliodas, carrying about a million prizes, appeared with Elizabeth, "I wanna try!"

He set his prizes down, and grabbed the mallet, lifted it up, and brought it down with brute force, making the indicator go all the way up to Strongest Man in the World.

"Hey, I'm the Strongest Man in the World!" Meliodas teased/bragged, accepting the muscle costume that Galan gave him as a prize.

"...That isn't possible!" King couldn't understand everyone else's luck.

"What's everyone up to~?" Ban arrived, finishing the last bit of hot dog with Elaine still eating hers.

"Just playing with this High Striker," Meliodas informed, "I got Strongest Man in the World,"

"Oh really?" Ban checked out the booth, "Seems weak, I'll pass..."

"Look at that huge pink Teddy Bear!" Elaine pointed at the prizes section, and it appeared to be a pink bear even taller than she is, "It's so cuuute!"

"How much is that bear?!" Ban demanded, gripping Galan's T-shirt collar and shaking his entire body.

"Y-Y-Y-You h-h-h-have t-to h-h-hit t-that b-b-b-bell," Galan answered, being rocked back and forth.

Immediately, Ban grabbed the mallet, and brought it down to the scale board with his full power, not only hitting the bell, but breaking the entire thing in general.

"DAAANG!" The crowd nearby looked on with disbelief.

"How is he able to do that?!" Griamore gasped in envy.

"I dunno, but I think that thing is broken for good..." Gilthunder scratched his head.

'If only it were noon, I'd be able to set the thing in flames...' Escanor sighed, another plot to win Merlin's heart- ended up in flames.

"Here's your prize," Galan grumpily gave the huge bear to Ban, who smirked and handed it to Elaine.

"Thanks, Ban!" Elaine hugged the bear, and started to walk around, bumping into people due to her reduced sight.

"Here, let me hold if for ya~," Ban lifted both the bear, and Elaine onto his shoulders, walking north, "We're gonna ride the Drop Tower,"

"Ban! NOOOO!" Elaine squealed in fear, but Ban simply sped up to a sprint, making them disappear in seconds.

"Welp, see ya King, we're going on the ferris wheel," Meliodas pretended to tip a hat as he left along with Elizabeth.

"...Please, tell me you have another High Striker!" King begged Galan, who rubbed his head stressfully.

"Well...believe it or not, I do," Galan went behind the booth, and brought out an extra High Striker.

"King, don't tell me you're gonna keep trying to hit the High Striker?" Diane frowned.

"Diane, I have to! I don't want to be known as the toddler!" King ranted as he grabbed the mallet, and brought it down onto the scale board, still resulting in toddler.

"Arrrgh! I swear I'll get Average before we leave today!" King yelled.

"Ugh," Diane sighed and pulled a chair, sitting in it and pulling out her phone, 'Today's gonna be a LONG day...'

\- At the Drop Tower -

"B-Ban, are you s-sure about this?" Elaine questioned nervously, strapping onto her seat.

"Of course, it'll be fun~," Ban grinned, strapping onto the seat right next to her.

"I heard that one person got internal bleeding from this ride..." Vivian, who was right next to her, smirked evilly.

"Ban, I don't think I can do this!" Elaine started to panic a bit, until Ban grabbed her, and lifted her onto his lap, strapping both of them in.

"Don't worry, I got ya~," Ban wrapped his arms around Elaine's waist, "Better?"

"Yeah," Elaine leaned her head back onto Ban's chest, and felt the ride start to rise up slowly.

"Man, this is so scary!" Hawk's teeth chattered beside them, "I think I'm about to wet myself..."

"We didn't need to know that!" Wayeo, who was beside him, growled.

"How did you even get up here?!" Ban demanded.

Once they we're at the top, the seats shook damgerously as everyone below them looked like ants.

"Ban...I can't stop looking down!" Elaine backed up even further against Ban's torso.

"Here, I know how to solve this," Ban placed his hands over Elaine's eyes, blocking her view of everything.

When they started to fall down, people began to scream, until they suddenly stopped.

"W-Why are we stopping?!" Elaine peered through Ban's hands to see that they were stuck.

Just then, the announcer came on, "The Drop Tower is temporarily stuck. Don't panic, and stay in your seats while the ride will be fixed shortly,"

"Shortly?! How long is shortly?! I can't stay up here forever!" Elaine started to move in Ban's arms, but he quickly grabbed a hold of her.

"Calm down, the ride will be fixed soon~" Ban soothed, stoking her hair.

"But, what are we gonna do now that we're stuck?!" Elaine asked, not seeing the devious look Ban had behind her.

\- At the Ferris Wheel -

Meliodas, who was in line with Elizabeth, scratched his head as he just heard the announcer, "Geez, I hope Ban and Elaine aren't stuck...who knows what Ban will do to her...King would have a fit..."

"What do you mean, 'Ban would do to her...'," Elizabeth asked uneasily.

"Oh nothing," Meliodas brushed his thoughts off, just as the next seat to the ferris wheel was open.

As the ferris wheel started to go up, Meliodas and Elizabeth stood in a contented silence.

"Meliodas...I-"

"Hey look! I can see King!" Meliodas pointed all the way across the festival, where King was constantly trying to get a good rank on the High Striker.

\- At the High Striker -

"Kiiing, I'm getting bored...I'm gonna leave," Diane yawned.

"Diane, I want you to be the first person to witness that I got Average in the High Striker!" King begged Diane to stay.

"...Okay King, but I'm only staying because I like the atmosphere!" Diane huffed, and sat on the ground, watching King attempt the High Striker once again.

"Dang it!" King yelled as he still ranked in toddler, almost touching the Average.

"*sigh*," Diane yawned, trying to not fall asleep.

\- At the Drop Tower -

It's been about 10 minutes past, and the amusement rides started to light up under the stars.

"Ban, when do you think they're gonna be done?" Elaine asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I dunno, I hope they never fix this thing," Ban looked around and spotted King STILL trying to do the High Striker.

"Why is that?" Elaine asked, distracted by the flashing lights of the ferris wheel.

"Cause, you're brother isn't here to parent us~," Ban gently grabbed Elaine's cheek, and softly stroked it, turning her head towards him.

"Yeah..." Elaine lightly blushed as he brought her face towards his, their lips nearly touching-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as suddenly, the entire ride was fixed again, and it resumed falling down.

\- At the High Striker -

As King wiped the sweat off his forehead, and prepared for another hit, he could hear laughing from behind him.

"Diane, what are you doing hanging out with him? You seem completely bored! And look, he can't even get above Toddler! Come on and hang out with me instead!" Howzer chuckled at King's pitiful attempts.

"...-" Diane was about to speak, until King's angry voice interrupted her.

"SHUT UP HOWZER!" King screamed as he slammed the mallet onto the scale board, and the indicator went all the way up to 'Above Average'.

"..."

"Congrats," Galan gave King a 'I'm an Above Average Person' t-shirt as his prize.

"I did it...I surpassed 'Toddler'!" King threw his arms up in victory, putting the shirt on.

"Good job, King!" Diane clapped, along with a few other passerbys.

"Hmph! That isn't an accomplishment!" Howzer grabbed the mallet, and hit the scale board, but the indicator only went up to 'Toddler'.

"...IMPOSSIBLE!" Howzer screamed in disbelief.

"Congrats, Toddler, here's your prize," Galan snickered, handing Howzer a baby bottle.

"Heheheh, not so good when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?" King chuckled at Howzer's misfortune.

"...What?" Diane looked confused.

"Nothing...Anyway, how about riding those rides you wanted," King suggested, earning a smile from Diane.

Suddenly, the announcer spoke, "The festival is now closed for today...GET OUT!"

"Jeez, sorry for keeping you away from your rides..." King apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, there's always tomorrow...

Plus also, I like seeing you succeed," Diane brushed off.

"We're baaack~," Ban walked up to them, carrying a motion sick Elaine.

"We're here too!" Meliodas and Elizabeth also walked up to them, finished with the ferris wheel.

"What happened to my baby sister?!" King demanded, while feeling Elaine's forehead.

"I threw up a bit after the Drop Tower.. " Elaine closed her eyes and rested in Ban's arms

"Don't worry, it's just got a little motion sickness," Ban brushed off, patting her head.

"Just a LITTLE?!" King was about to kill Ban right then and there, until Hawk poked his leg.

"Is that an Above Average t-shirt?" Hawk questioned.

"Yeah, I won it with the High Striker!" King proudly announced.

"That's great, King!" Meliodas smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" Elizabeth praised.

With King thouroghly distracted from murdering Ban, the seven kids started to walk home.

"Hey...didn't the Drop Tower stop in you guys?" Meliodas asked.

"Yup, didn't get a chance to make my love though," Ban sighed disappointedly, "There's always tomorrow..."

"MOVE?! What 'move'?!" King growled turning his attention towards the two.

'Please, don't start a fight, Ban...' Diane mentally begged Ban to-

"Your sister, duh," Ban licked his fangs, enjoying the look of pure anger on King's face.

'Too soon...' Diane huffed to herself.

Chaos arrived at the door that very moment.

Next Time: The 2nd Game

A/N: I decided to cut the chapters down to 20, like, too much filler...expect the next chapter around next week. Thanks for all the reviews!


	9. The 2nd Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 9: The 2nd Game

On the road, Meliodas grabbed another handful of chips and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Ugh, can you stop making such a mess?" Gilthunder looked at Meliodas' crumb filled bus seat with digust.

"Nope!" Meliodas happily denied as he chewed his chips even louder than before.

"Ugggh!" Gilthunder put ear buds in his ear, and closed his eyes, willing to fall asleep any moment.

Ban calmly sat in his seat, busy texting Elaine. He snickered as he sent 'Sooo, what are you wearing~,' and received back and embarrassed looking emoji.

"Check out my high score!" Gilthunder showed Griamore his gaming device, which impressed him.

"Guys, I think we're here," Escanor pointed to the school sign of the other town, and everyone looked out of the window.

"You boys ready to beat these suckers?!" Dreyfus yelled.

"YEAH!" All the boys screamed as they ran out of the bus, intent on kicking butt today.

\- After the Game -

"HAH! That was the easiest game yet!" Griamore bragged in victory, with everyone else heartily agreeing.

"Did you guys see that awesome dunk I did?" Ban recalled, causing everyone to nod.

"The half court shot was great!" Escanor admired to Gilthunder, who scratched his head sheepishly.

"It was nothing..." Gilthunder brushed off, wanting to act cool.

"Hey! Why is the bus stopping?" Meliodas wondered, looking at everyone else, who fell to the floor from the bus abruptly stopping.

"We ran out of gas, so we're at the gas station," the bus driver responded.

"Ugh..." Every basketball player groaned in disappointment.

"Well, we can get snacks!" Meliodas looked at the bright side.

Inside the gas station, Meliodas, Ban, Escanor, Griamore, Gilthunder, and Dreyfus looked in wonder as the store inside seemed very dark and dull, with cobwebs everywhere.

"...Awesome!" Meliodas yelled as he ran further inside and checked the soda aisle, "The soda isn't expired yet!"

"I dunno about this," Escanor didn't like the darkness surrounding him, it made him feel really weak.

"Man up, Escanor!" Ban slapped his hand on his weak back, sending him flying, and went to the novelty section.

"Hey Griamore! Check out this freezer, it looked like a body's in it!" Giltunder pointed at the pizza section of the freezer, and Griamore slowly approached it.

The figure looked like an old man, and he was blue from the coolness of the inside.

"Hmm...strange," Griamore tapped the window, and both boys jumped as the old man's eyes shot right open.

"What the-?!" Gilthunder yelled as the pair of eyes started moving around, almost insanely fast.

The old man's limbs began to move around, as if he's struggling to get out of the box.

"W-What should we do?!" Griamore demanded.

"Duh, walk away, and act like we didn't see anything!" Gilthunder instructed, and with a nod of agreement, both walked opposite ways, whistling innocently.

"So, whatcha doin Dad?" Griamore asked his father, who was stocking up on Gatorades.

"Ah, nothing son, just getting as many bottles of Gatorade as possible, we're raising this store!" Dreyfus said excitedly.

"Raid? Who's idea was that?!" Griamore questioned.

"Miiiinees~" Ban sung, carrying a bunch of Doritos and a box of chocolates.

"What?! You can't just raid a gas station!" Griamore protested.

"Yes we can!" Meliodas walked to their aisle, carrying a bunch of magazines with not so appropriate covers on it, "Hurry up, Escanor!"

Escanor walked in, carrying an armful of Sprite, "I'm carrying like 4 2-liter bottles of Sprite!"

"Aw, you'll be fine," Meliodas waved off, staring at his magazines greedily.

"Okay, now that everyone's ready, let's go!" Dreyfus led the group to the doors of the gas station.

"Wait! Where's Gilthunder?!" Griamore wondered.

"..." Everyone looked at each other in silence, until a scream was heard from the back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone paused for a moment and looked at each other incredulously before they all shouted, "GILTHUNDER!", rushing towards the scream.

They all stopped when they saw Gilthunder holding out his sword in defense to the old man, who just escaped his prison in the freezer.

"I-Is that old man...?" Escanor stuttered.

"A GHOST?!" Ban screamed, "HOW DID A GHOST GET INTO A GAS STATION?!"

It was true: The old man had a strange green aura around him, and he looked transparent, floating a few inches off the ground.

The old man turned towards all of the boys, and boomed in his biggest voice, "GET OUT OF MY GAS STATION!"

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they ran out of the gas station and into the bus, where the bus driver was just done filling the tank.

"Floor it!" Dreyfus screamed at the driver, and the bus zoomed away in less than a second.

On the bus, everyone panted heavily as they sped away from that gas station.

"Worst trip ever!" Meliodas groaned, "I dropped my mags!"

"I dropped my Gatorade!" Dreyfus whined.

"...I dropped the Sprite," Escanor admitted.

"Well, I managed to save my chocolates!" Ban smirked happily as the waved the box around in victory, but that victory was short lived as the box slipped out of his hands, and dropped to the floor, with all the chocolates spilling out.

"..." Everyone looked in shock as Ban's face was frozen in a creepy expression.

"...Ba-"

"F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! F*CK! THOSE CHOCOLATES WERE FOR ELAINE!" Ban screamed, clutched his head insanely and literally beating himself up for dropping them.

Meliodas tried to reassure and calm Ban down, "Ban! It's ok-"

"NO IT ISN'T! BANDITS DON'T "DROP" THINGS! I SHOULD KILL MYSELF FOR THIS!" Ban shouted, literally taking out his three section staff.

"Ban! Stop!" Everyone lunged at Ban before he did something dangerous.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Gilthubder," Griamore admitted after a long period of silence between them.

"Aw, it's gonna take more than a ghost to get rid of me!" Gilthunder smiled.

"Cousins before Russians?" Griamore held his forearm out.

"Cousins before Russians!" Gilthunder connected their forearms in an "X".

Back at the gas station, the ghost smirked as his recent victims escaped from his grasp.

"Come back soon!" Hawk, who unzipped from his ghost costume, laughed evilly, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Next Time- The Basketball Championship

Sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter's gonna be very important...


	10. The Basketball Championship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 10: The Basketball Championship

Meliodas- PG

Ban- C

Griamore- PF

Gilthunder- SG

Escanor- SF

It was the beginning of the championship game, and everyone filled the seats of the gym.

"This game is going to be insane!" King sat next to where Diane was cheering on the first row of bleachers.

Diane, dressed in her cheerleading uniform, smiled, "Yeah, you can't believe who they are going against,"

"7th Graders?! Of our very own school?!" Meliodas yelled in disbelief.

"Yup," Dreyfus confirmed. They were in a team huddle, just about to start the game.

"Why would they put us against 7th Graders?!" Ban yelled.

"Well, both teams are undefeated, so they thought it was best that they both go against each other," Dreyfus shrugged.

"We can't beat the 7th Graders!" Escanor started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down!" Griamore and Gilthunder started to fan Escanor's flushed face.

"Hey! You guys are the best team in this school! 6th Grader or not! So go out there, and kick their butts!" Dreyfus yelled, just as the buzzer rung for the 1st Quarter.

7th Grade Players:

Zeldris- PG

Twigo-C

Wayeo- PF

Arden- SG

Theo- SF

\- 1st Quarter -

It was time for the jump ball, and Ban and Twigo faced off to get the ball.

"...How tall are you?!" Ban demanded, having to look straight up to see Twigo's face.

"9'10...you?" Twigo snickered as he looked down on Ban.

"...6'11," Ban admitted, making Twigo chuckle.

As the ref threw the ball up, Twigo easily caught it, and threw it to Zeldris who dribbled down to the court for a layup, and made it.

"Bad start..." Meliodas muttered as he passed the ball to Gilthunder, who dribbled down the court, and went for a three, only to have Theo slap the ball out of their hands, and dribble to the opposite court, hitting his own three.

Dreyfus quickly called a time out, waving his players over.

"What the hack is wrong with you guys?!" Dreyfus demanded.

"They're too tall!" Griamore yelled.

"Tallness has nothing to do with skill!" Dreyfus rubbed his temples, "Now, get out there and play like you usually do!" Dreyfus commanded as the 6th Graders moped to their positions.

"Yell for the 7th Graders

We can't be beat

So watch out 6th Graders

We'll knock you off your feet!" Derrierie, and the rest of the 7th Grade cheer squad chanted.

"Should we counter cheer?" Elizabeth asked Diane.

"What's the use?! No one's doing anything on the court!" Diane complained.

The buzzer rung, meaning that it's the end of the 1st Quarter.

Dreyfus noticed that the 7th Graders huddled with Hendrikson, meaning that he's their coach.

He turned to his players with a stern look on his face, "Are you guys scared?!"

"...No," Meliodas denied.

"No," Ban shook his head.

"No," Griamore shrugged.

"No," Gilthunder sighed.

"YES! I'M TERRIFIED!" Escanor screamed, "Please! Put me out of the game!"

"No! We only got 5 players, idiot!" Dreyfus sneered, "Now, make sure you do low ball and bounce passes, and try to create an opening by screening for the other man to shoot," Dreyfus commanded.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

"Now, play catch up!" Dreyfus yelled, just as the buzzer rung for the 2nd Quarter.

\- 2nd Quarter -

"You gotta want it to win it and we want it more.

You gotta want it to win it so let's go score.

Go 6th Graders!" The cheerleaders yelled.

Meliodas dribbled the ball down the court and signaled for Ban to screen Zeldris. Once Ban did that, Meliodas dribbled deeper, and before he was blocked, Meliodas shot the ball, making the basket.

"Finally!" King hissed as the crowd cheered.

"Good job, Meliodas!" Elizabeth encouraged.

As Zeldris dribbled the ball, he sent a long pass to Twigo, but Ban managed to swipe the ball in midair, and dribbled to the basket.

Zeldris tried to catch him, but Ban jumped up high, and did a 720 Dunk, nearly destroying the rim.

"Yaay! Ban!" Elaine clapped her hands, making her pom poms shake around.

When Theo had the ball, he started to dribble towards the basket. Escanor shook in his shoes, but managed to lightly slap the ball out if his hands, making it roll down the court.

"...GET THE BALL!" Everyone screamed at Escanor.

Escanor jumped as he weakly ran to get the ball and cautiously dribbled to the basket, and shot the easiest basket.

"Nice Escanor!" Dreyfus yelled, as the crowd cheered once again.

Hendrikson suddenly called a time out, leaving everyone to take a short break.

\- 4th Quarter -

During the 3rd Quarter, they we're neck and neck, and the current score is 46-47, with the 7th Graders winning.

"We need to take the lead, and make the gap as big as possible!" Dreyfus commanded, just as the time out ended.

As Arden was handed the ball, he went up to the 3 point line and shot, frowning as he missed a three.

Griamore rebounded the ball, and dribbled to his 3 point line and immediately shot, making the basket rimless.

"Keep up the good defense!" King yelled from the bleachers.

"They seem to be doing good," Diane commented.

"Yeah, but they have only two minutes left, and it's a real struggle..." King nodded.

"This game is so boring..." Jericho yawned, rubbing her eyes, "When I'd this over?"

"Don't worry, we have only 2 minutes left," Guila reassured.

After a few more plays, there was only 20 seconds left in the game, and the 7th Graders were winning 59-58.

While Meliodas tried to dribble the ball, Theo smacked it away from his hands, making it fly out of bounds.

"6th Grader's Ball!" The ref called, and Dreyfus decided to call one final time out.

"This is bad..." King nervously, looked at the time, 15 seconds.

Dreyfus looked at the tired players, and sighed, "Look, things could go any way. We could make a basket and win, or we could miss and lose. I don't care. The only thing I want you to do, is to work just as hard as you did this entire game!"

"Let's wing it for this last play!" Meliodas grinned, and held his hand out, causing all the other players to hold their hands out.

"1...2...3, FINISH IT!" Everyone yelled as they got back into the game.

After the timeout, Meliodas was handed the ball by the ref, and he quickly looked and saw that Ban was open, and threw the ball towards him.

The crowd began to chant, "10...9...8...7..."

Twigo tried to grab it, but Ban snatched the ball and ran down the court, dribbling as fast as he could. Arden and Zeldris was right on his tail, and he knew he had to make a good pass quick.

"6...5...4..."

He searched, and saw that Escanor was open. He threw the ball towards him, screaming, "SHOOT THE BALL!"

Escanor quickly aimed, and shot the ball, and everyone watched in horror as the ball bounced off the rim.

"2...1..."

Luckily Meliodas jumped, grabbed it, and smashed it in the basket, just as the buzzer rang.

The game was finally over. Cheers could be heard from the crowd as all the 6th Grade basketball players lifted their hands up in victory.

"I WON! I WON!" Dreyfus snatched the golden trophy and held it high in the air, rubbing it in Hendrikson's face- literally.

"I can't believe they beat the 7th Graders!" King beamed at Diane, who smiled back. Suddenly, both noticed that they were holding hands, and let go of each other, blushing.

"We won! We won!" Griamore ran over to where Veronica was, and gave her a hug, partially embarrassing her.

"Did you see that last shot, Margaret?!" Gilthunder grabbed her, and twirled her around, making her laugh.

Escanor looked to the bleachers to see Merlin smile at him while giving him the thumbs up, renewing his hope in himself.

"This isn't fair! I want a rematch!" Zeldris screamed at the referee.

"There's no rematches..." The referee shrugged.

Zeldris was nearly about to punch the man, until a hand was placed onto his shoulder. He turned to see Meliodas' smiling face, "Hey, it was a good game, how about we put our differences aside for once?"

"...No way! You don't make friends in games, idiot! This only makes my hate for you even greater, 6th Grader!" Zeldris yelled, yanking his shoulder out of his grasp, and storming away.

Meliodas looked at Zeldris with pity, until Elizabeth ran up to him, "We're going to take pictures, Meliodas!"

"Sound awesome!" Meliodas placed a smile on his face, and walked over to where the other teammates, cheerleaders, and Mr. Dreyfus were at.

"Okay, everyone smile!" The yearbook/newspaper photographer called out, as all of the players and cheerleaders turned around and smiled, with Meliodas holding the trophy.

Ban, who was holding Elaine, turned her around and gave her a lingering kiss, just as the camera flashed. Elaine's eyes widened, but she ended up moving closer to him while closing her eyes. After they both separated, Ban flashed her a grin making her face turn red.

"You're so cute when you're

embarrassed~," Ban nuzzled her cheek, causing her to squeal.

"You two are so lucky King didn't see that," Meliodas grinned.

"Ban!" Ban turned to see Zhivago waving at him from the bleachers, and walked over to him, dragging the protesting Elaine along.

"Nice job Ban, could go to the pros if you wanted to!" Zhivago smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Zhivago, but I don't know if I wanna do basketball anymore," Ban shrugged.

"Huh?" Elaine turned towards Ban in disbelief.

"Surprisingly, I want to do football~," Ban grinned cheekily, then remembered something, "I forgot, Zhivago, this is my girlfriend, Elaine. Elaine, this is my adoptive dad, Zhivago,"

"Nice to meet you," Elaine smiled and held out her hand, and it was eagerly shaken.

"It's my pleasure," Zhivago smiled back, and turned to Ban, "Jeez, you picked a good one...too good,"

"Hey!" Ban growled, making Zhivago chuckle.

"Just kidding," Zhivago smirked, "Maybe,"

"Hey! Let's all go to Buffalo Wild Wings as a victory dinner!" Dreyfus yelled, causing everyone to follow him outside, laughing and cheering.

As everyone ditched the school, the only people left on the court was the 7th Graders.

"...This isn't over..." Zeldris hissed as he dribbled the ball to the half court, and shot, making it netless.

"In fact, it's just the beginning..." Arden smirked as he was passed the ball, "Am I right?"

"Right," Twigo and Theo both heartily agreed.

"Those 6th Graders won't know what's coming for them...they better be prepared..." Zeldris clenched his fist, then walked out, with the others following.

Next Time: Valentine's Day

A/N: Only 4 more chapters left...and we're getting closer and closer to the war! Next chapter is Meliodas/Elizabeth mainly...not that other couples won't be in there. I should be done with this story by...next month :'(


	11. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

\- FEBRUARY -

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone in Liones Middle School was in panic in the halls today because it was the worst day of the year- Valentine's Day.

But, for one person it was the greatest day of the year...

"Happy Birthday, Ban!" Everyone in Mr. Dreyfus' class chimed happily, as Ban sat smiling in his birthday hat with his birthday cupcake with a candle.

"Thanks everyone~," Ban smiled and blew his candle, eating the cupcake after that.

"Ban, how does it feel to be 12?" Meliodas asked Ban.

"I feel like an almost teenager," Ban shrugged.

"Ban, that makes no sense..." King shook his head, "Especially coming from a person who turns 13 in two months,"

"King, shouldn't you be in the 7th Grade then?" Diane asked, making King completely freeze up in fear.

The whole class was dead silent, "..."

Meliodas was the person to break the silence, "King...did you flun-"

"Shut. Up." King gritted his teeth, making everyone shudder in fear.

Ban tsked, and continued, "No one cares if you-"

"Present time!" Elaine quickly ended the conversation, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ooh~ What did ya get me? Your panties~?" Ban teased, making her turn red. He opened the box, and everyone gasped at what was in it.

"A bottle of the Fountain of Youth?! Are you crazy Elaine?!" King yelled, "The freaking forest will die out!"

"Don't worry, I had Merlin to help make the forest sustain with a similar decoy of the Fountain of Youth," Elaine informed.

"But why are you giving it to Ban?!" King demanded.

"A war's gonna happen soon King, and Ban's just a human- a strong one at that. If he drinks that, he'll be able to help without getting fatally injured," Elaine explained.

"I still don't think that's a good idea," King huffed, "But as long as the Forest doesn't get harmed, I'm not gonna stop you,"

"...Why are you two talking like I'm not right in front of you?" Ban questioned, earning some sheepish looks from the siblings.

Elaine turned towards Ban, "Ban, would you like to drink the Fountain of Youth, to protect the ones you care for-"

"Huh~?" Ban questioned, just setting down the empty bottle, while wiping his lips, "That tasted sweeeet~!"

"EH?! You didn't even let me explain!" Elaine yelled, stomping her foot.

"You're too cute to get angry...and explain whaaat~?" Ban asked.

"You're now immortal, and you're gonna live forever!" Elaine yelled,

"...Ok," Ban shrugged, making everyone glare at him.

"You know what-?!" King finally couldn't take it anymore, and sent a spear through his abdomen, making Ban cough up blood.

"Ban!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Ban blinked, and reached to grab the spear. After successfully pulling it out of his stomach, his skin regenerated.

"...Awesome~!" Ban yelled and ran up to Meliodas, "Captain, punch me in the face!"

"Okay," Meliodas raised his arm, and punched Ban around 75% of his power, and sent him flying into the wall, breaking it.

"My wall!" Dreyfus yelled.

"No scratches at all!" Ban easily got up and looked at his skin.

He walked up to the pouting Elaine, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Thanks for the birthday present, Elaine...You won't regret this,"

"I hope not..." Elaine wrapped her arms around Ban's frame, giving him a hug.

\- P.E -

"LISTEN UP LADIES! WE WILL BE PLAYING MAT BALL! NOW, SPLIT UP INTO TEAMS AND LET'S GET STARTED!" Matrona screamed.

The four mats were set up like a baseball diamond, and the two teams we're set up.

\- Team Meliodas -

Meliodas

Gowther

Diane

King

Hawk

Helbram

Griamore

Hauser

Guila

Vivian

\- Team Ban -

Ban

Gilthunder

Elaine

Elizabeth

Merlin

Escanor

Veronica

Jericho

Zaneli

Margaret

"Okay, Team Meliodas will be kicking, and Team Ban will be on the field!" Matrona yelled.

Once the teams split up, Meliodas was the first one to kick the ball.

"Here we go~," Ban rolled the ball towards Meliodas, and he kicked the ball all the way across the gym, and ran all threw bases, scoring a point.

"1-0!" Matrona yelled.

Gowther was next, and Ban rolled the ball towards him. He gave a semi-weak kick, which Ban immediately caught.

"Out!" Matrona yelled at Gowther, "Two more outs and then we switch!"

Next was Diane, and Ban rolled the ball towards her, only resulting in it busting through the ceiling, making a home run.

"2-0!" Matrona yelled the score.

Next up was King, and he cautiously walked up to the mat. Ban rolled the ball towards him, and he kicked a lengthy distance, but Gilthunder managed to catch it.

"Out!" Matrona yelled at King, "One more out to go!"

"Not fair..." King whined, walking to the out section.

Next up was Hawk, and he proudly walled up to the mat, bragging, "I can easily strike the ball with one hoof! There was this one time when I was at my own island, and-"

"Strike three! You're out!" Matrona yelled to the gaping pig, "Everyone, switch!"

"NO FAIR! I NEVER EVEN KICKED!" Hawk screamed, storming over to the the field.

First up to kick was Ban, and Meliodas rolled the ball ever so slowly towards him.

Ban quickly kicked the ball towards the opposite wall of the gym, scoring a home run. After running all of his bases, he hi fived his teammates as he was done.

"2-1!" Matrona yelled the score.

Next up was Gilthunder, and Meliodas smirked as he gave him a fast roll. With his foot charged up with electricity, he kicked the ball through the window, scoring another home run.

"This isn't fair, they got the good people!" Helbram whined.

After Gilthunder was Elaine, and she stood at the mat, eyeing the ball in Meliodas' hand.

"Don't give her a hard roll, or I'll kill you!" Ban barked at Meliodas, then turned towards Elaine, "Don't try to hurt your pretty feet, beautiful~,"

Elaine kicked a decent kick, and managed to make it to first base without any trouble.

Next was Elizabeth, and she timidly walked up to the mat.

"I'll give you am easy throw," Meliodas slowly rolled the ball to Elizabeth, and she gave it one of the smallest kicks ever.

After barely hitting it, she started to run towards the first base, but Hauser intended to stop her.

"See ya in the out section!" Hauser grabbed the ball that was on the floor, and threw it towards Elizabeth in extreme speed.

Elizabeth flinched, but after five seconds of not feeling anything, she opened her eyes to see Meliodas on the floor in front of her, with a huge red mark on the side of his face.

Everyone gasped, and Gowther pointed out, "Is this against the rules? A person from the opposite team sacrificed themselves for another player..."

"I don't know, this hasn't happened before..." Matrona looked genuinely shocked.

"Meliodas! Are you ok?!" Elizabeth demanded, leaning down to shake his unmoving body.

"I dunno...if I can make it..." Meliodas weakly coughed, then reached his hand towards Elizabeth, "I just wanted to tell you, that I really like you..."

Elizabeth's eyes watered, and she crushed Meliodas' head to her chest, and sobbed, "I really like you too!"

"I can't believe that she's falling for this..." King groaned, making everyone shush him.

Meliodas gave one last weak smile to Elizabeth, before finally closing his eyes, and passing out.

"Meliodas! Please don't die!" Elizabeth sobbed over his body, until Diane easily picked him up.

"Meliodas is fine, he just needs to get his stupid head bandaged..." Diane growled, walking out of the gym to the nurse's office.

"Well, that was over dramatic..." Ban yawned.

\- The Nurses' Office -

Meliodas groggily opened his eyes to see Elizabeth and Hawk staring down at him.

He quickly sat up, and noticed that his wound on his cheek didn't feel painful at all.

"Oh, you're awake," Dr. Dana, the school nurse, looked at him and nodded, "Surprisingly, you healed fast from that nasty hit you took,"

"I know..." Meliodas disbelievingly felt his cheek, then turned to Elizabeth, who was smiling sheepishly, "Hey..."

"Hi, Meliodas," Elizabeth grabbed her arm bashfully.

"You idiot! Why did you take a nasty hit like that?!" Hawk screamed, his patience at his peak.

"I've been meaning to give you this..." Meliodas, ignoring Hawk, dug into his pocket and placed the item into her hand.

Elizabeth opened her hand, and gasped as it appeared to be a necklace with the charms of the letters "M", "&", and "E".

"I got it at the fair a few months ago, and wanted to give it to you, but I couldn't really find the right moment..." Meliodas scratched his head.

They both looked around to see that the doctor and Hawk was gone.

"Here, let me put this on for you," Meliodas grabbed the necklace, and Elizabeth bent her neck down as he wrapped his arms around her.

After he successfully put the necklace on her, his arms stayed around her neck, and their faces were a few inches apart.

"...-" Before Elizabeth could start her sentence, Meliodas pulled her into a kiss. Elizabeth happily responded, both lost in their own little world.

Outside of the Nurses' office, Ban, King, Diane, and Elaine watched with mildly shocked faces.

"I'm gonna charge in..." Diane growled as she reached for the doorknob, but Ban stopped her.

"Let them have their moment..." Ban grinned wickedly, wrapping an arm around Elaine, "This is the best birthday ever!"

King noticed Diane's unreadable expression, and knew that she still had a small crush on Meliodas, even though it has lessened very much this year. He placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

\- Mr. Hendrikson's Office -

Mr. Hendrikson paced back and forth as he eyed Zeldris, Arden, and Twigo.

"As you know, the war is coming soon...I have a special request for the three of you..." Hendrikson paced, finally stopping in front of his desk.

"And that is...?" Zeldris edged on, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Kidnap Princess Elizabeth,"

Next Time: First Date Disaster

A/N: The war's almost here...which means the end of the story :'(...I don't know if I'm gonna make a sequel... I'm too busy with my other account...I'll PROBABLY make one over the summer, but for now, after these last three chapters, the story is officially completed. But thanks for all your support and reviews, and the next update will be...hmmm...this week.


	12. First Date Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 12: First Date Disaster

\- March -

"Happy Birthday, Elaine!" Ban, King, Meliodas, Diane, and Elizabeth smiled as Elaine finally decided to wake up from her slumber.

"Thanks you guys," Elaine smiled softly, as she rose, yawning while stretching her arms. They were at the Forest, and it was around 5:00 pm on a Saturday.

"Elaine, for your birthday, I was thinking we would go on a date~," Ban suggested.

King started to object, "Hey, wait a min-"

"That'll be great!" Elaine agreed, floating towards Ban with a smile.

"Elaine, don't you think you're too young to go out on a date?" King tried to convince Elaine to change her mind.

"King, I'm 12 now, I believe I'm more than capable of going on a small date," Elaine tried to reassure her brother.

"We could go to the movies pretty soon...since it's 5 right now," Ban smirked, "I could sneak us into a PG-13 movie..."

"No sneaking into PG-13 movies!" King banned, nearly pulling his hair.

Elaine turned towards King with a serious look on her face, "King, I don't want you following me and Ban on our date...I'm old enough to take care of myself, and if you really trust and respect me, you would do so,"

"Fine, Elaine, I won't follow you on your date," King promised.

"Thanks," Elaine gave King a quick hug, before walking with Ban, smiling and talking.

King waited until they were out of sight, and immediately turned towards the others, "I'm following them,"

"What the heck, King?! You promised!" Diane growled.

"Yeah, don't you think that's wrong in the slightest?" Meliodas questioned.

"Well, it's for my little sister's safety," King brushed their words off.

"King, Elaine is 12, quit acting like she's a baby," Diane couldn't believe King's pitiful excuses, "Just let her be happy on her birthday,"

"She's already happy!" King snapped, floating after the duo, trying to maintain a good hearing distance.

Meliodas shook his head, "He's gonna get caught, isn't he?"

"Yup..." Diane confirmed.

"I hope everything will be alright..." Elizabeth whispered.

\- At the Movies -

Ban and Elaine walked in, hand in hand, chatting about their latest test in school. They stopped in front of the ticket man, looking at the selection of movies.

"What do you wanna watch?" Ban asked, "It is your birthday after all,"

Elaine looked at the list of movies, then decided, "I wanna watch The Choice,"

'Those movies suck...' Ban groaned in his head, but he smiled and nodded, "Okay! Now, to sneak us in..."

King hid behind the claw machine of the lobby as he witnessed Ban and Elaine grab tickets, and walk into the theater. He managed to catch the movie that they were watching: Kung Fu Panda 3.

"At least it's a PG rated movie..." King sighed in relief, and quickly ordered a ticket for the same show.

King followed closely behind the two, and gasped as instead of making a right, they made a left to go into the theater showing, "The Choice".

'I can't believe they-!" King growled in anger, as he quickly followed them into the theater.

Ban and Elaine sat near the middle, since no one was in the theaters except for them. They didn't notice that King was only two rows behind them.

"I'm happy that I get to spend my birthday with you, Ban..." Elaine smiled at him with adoration.

"I'll never miss any of your birthdays, Baby..." Ban smirked down at her, wrapping an arm around her figure just as the movie started.

King nearly yawned as the dumb movie seemed to drag on for awhile, 'How long is this movie?!' he thought to himself.

'This is soooo boring~,' Ban thought to himself, but then thought of Elaine, 'Buuut it's worth it to see her face~,"

Ban heard sniffling and turned to see Elaine teary eyed at the current scene, "You ok?"

"Yeah..." Elaine sniffed, "This is really sad though...Imagine if I was in a coma..."

Ban shuddered at the thought, and tightened his grip around her figure. He reached down to wipe her tears as he reassured, "I'll simply ask Merlin to make an awakening potion...Or find one eventually,"

Elaine cuddled closer to Ban, and he leaned down to place his forehead on her, their noses barely touching.

Ban then brought his lips to hers in a kiss, both enjoying the quiet moment between them.

RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!

King gasped as he quickly fumbled with his ringing phone. He cursed as he denied Hawk's phone call.

After the ringing stopped, King sighed a breath of relief. When he looked up from his lap, he met the eyes of the shocked Elaine.

"E-Elaine!" King stuttered, "I-"

"How could you, King?! I specifically asked you to trust and respect my wishes!" Elaine yelled.

"How can I trust you if I told you not to sneak into a PG-13 movie, and you did it anyway!" King objected.

"King, I'm 12! No one will care if a 12 year old goes to a PG-13 movie! And you are not my father, quit acting like that!" Elaine rebutted.

"Elaine, I'm your big brother! I'm supposed to do that! If you weren't so badly influenced by Ban-"

"Ban has nothing to do with this, King! I've been wanting to see this movie! Quit making excuses for yourself!" Elaine cut him off, "You don't see me acting like you do whenever you do crazy stuff with Diane!"

"Diane isn't even my girlfriend! And I have completed justified reasons-"

"King, just shut up! You're the most selfish person I've ever met!" Elaine yelled, silencing him. She collected her things and walked out of the theater.

Ban and King looked at the retreating figure in dead shock, until Ban regained senses and ran out of the theater, trying to catch up with Elaine.

\- Outside of the Movies -

Ban caught up to Elaine, who was throwing her stuff away, "Elaine, are you alright?"

Elaine turned towards him with a bright smile, "Yeah I'm fine...I'm just glad I finally told King a piece of my mind..."

"A piece?" Ban rose an eyebrow, surprised at her sudden burst of anger at King...but, it was hot to see her angry.

Ban lifted her up, making her squeal, and started to carry her to the mall, "Let's buy (steal) a nice birthday present,"

"Baaan!" Elaine laughed, fake struggling to get down as Ban continued to walk away from the movies.

Outside the movies, King looked on with a sullen face, not knowing what to do now...

\- One Month Later -

*April*

It was the beginning of school, and classes were just getting started.

There was an awkward silence between Meliodas, Elizabeth, King, Diane, Ban, and Elaine as they walked through the halls to get to class.

King and Elaine still haven't made up, much to the frustration of the others. Whenever they disagreed it seemed to be more believable that they were related due to their stubbornness.

Meliodas and Elizabeth decided to stay out in the hallway as everyone walked into Mr. Dreyfus' class.

"King and Elaine really need to make up..." Meliodas sighed, scratching his head.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be sad," Elizabeth agreed.

"Hm...I have an idea: How about we..." Meliodas' sentence slowly cut off as his eyes widened.

Meliodas gasped as Vivian appeared out of nowhere with Zeldris.

"Wha-?!"

"Hello...brother," Zeldris smirked evilly as Vivian grabbed a hold of Elizabeth.

"M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried as she struggled from Vivan's grasp.

"Shut up, Hendrikson offered us a great deal for you!" Vivian snapped.

Meliodas shook his head in shock and yelled, "No! Don't you even think about-"

"See ya," Zeldris simply waved.

"ZELDRIS!" Meliodas screamed as he charged towards them, but Vivian teleported away with both Zeldris and Elizabeth just in time to have Meliodas crash into the floor, empty handed.

"...F******CK!" Meliodas screamed, dropping down to his knees, pounding the ground.

Almost every 6th Grader ran out of the classroom, hearing Meliodas' scream.

"Captain, are you ok?!" Ban shook Meliodas as he managed to make him stop hitting the floor.

"Elizabeth...was taken! By those motherf*cking 7th Graders!" Meliodas screamed.

"What?!" King yelled, "How?!"

"There's no time for questions!" Diane snapped.

"I'll try the best I can to help!" Escanor nodded, with Gowther and Merlin accompanying them.

"We're going to rescue her right now!" Meliodas commanded, getting to his feet.

"We're going to help!" Gilthunder nodded with Hauser and Griamore.

"We wanna help too! She's our sister!" Veronica spoke, with Margaret agreeing.

"As Holy Knights, we'll do our best to help too," Jericho and Guila took their swords out.

One by one, all the 6th Graders started agreeing to help save Elizabeth, making Meliodas smile.

"What is going on?!" Dreyfus demanded, "Everyone, get back to class!"

"No!" Meliodas yelled, getting up and smiling at his army of 6th Graders, "Due to this act of war, we will treat this as war: The Great War of the Grades!"

"YEAAAAH!" All the 6th Graders cheered, hyping themselves up.

"Now, let's go save Elizabeth!" Meliodas yelled, running with the 6th Graders to their one goal: Hendrikson's Office.

But, they have to get through three floors of 7th Graders, 8th Graders, and teachers...

Next Time- The War

A/N: Two more chapters left! The War, and Epilogue! The last chapters are gonna be very long, since they're the conclusions. But, will the 6th Graders be able to save Elizabeth and find peace between the grades?! Find out next chapter on Adventures in Liones Middle School!


	13. The War

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 12: The War

 **\- Liones Middle School: First Floor -**

"CHARGE!" Meliodas screamed as all of the 6th Graders begun to run through the hallway.

Surprisingly, there was no other grades in this hallway, until Hawk spoke, "Meliodas! I hear 8th Graders!"

"We have to keep on moving forward! Don't attack them unless they have you trapped! All we need is to save Elizabeth!" Meliodad commanded.

"Got it!" Nearly all the 6th Graders nodded.

"Here they come~," Ban pointed towards the army of 8th Graders, led by Estarossa.

"Wait! They're...holding a white flag?!" Diane exclaimed.

"Don't fall for it, it's probably a trick!" Meliodas growled.

The two grades met in the middle of the hallway, with Meliodas and Estarossa in the front.

"Why are you holding up a white flag?!" Meliodas demanded.

"Listen, we're 8th Graders, we're too old to be doing this stupid childish war, so we'd rather join you than beat up some 12 year olds," Estarossa shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this stupid fued!" Slader yelled.

"The 7th Graders started it anyway!" Deldrey informed.

"All I wanna do is go to Liones High School!" Friesia whined.

Meliodas glanced at the army for any objections, but they all just shrugged.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?!" Meliodas questioned once more.

"Meliodas, I am not Zeldris. I may tease you sometimes, but I don't outright hate you like he does! If you want to fight, we have no trouble defeating your little 6th grade army. We just wanted attempt to make peace," Estarossa sighed.

Meliodas thought for a few moments before finally coming up with his own decision. He reached his hand out towards Estarossa and smiled, "You wanna save Princess Elizabeth with us?"

"Hell yeah," Estarossa shook Meliodas' hand, finally gaining the alliance of the 8th Graders.

Meliodas turned to his army of 6th and 8th Graders and commanded, "Let's save Princess Elizabeth!"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed as they started charging through the hallway once again, finally reaching the stairs.

"To the second floor!" Meliodas yelled as everyone started to run up the stairs.

 **\- Liones Middle School: Second Floor -**

Once they finally got to the second floor, Meliodas' eyes widened as he saw Zeldris, and his army of 7th Graders or running towards them with weapons of swords, pencils, dodgeballs, and rulers.

"Captain! We have to fight them!" King yelled.

"I know," Meliodas nodded, "Everyone! Fight off as many 7th Graders as you can! We're gonna push through that army to the stairs!"

"Wait a second!" Elaine walked up to the front, a little past Meliodas, "Get back,"

"Elaine? What are you doing?" Ban questioned.

Elaine raised her hands, and called out, "Imperial Wrath of Great Wind!"

Suddenly, a great blast of wind came forth, and took out over half of the 7th Grade army.

"Good thinking!" Meliodas praised as he ran towards the reduced army to fight.

"You're so hot when you're destroying enemies," Ban smirked, causing Elaine to turn a deep red.

Gilthunder held out his sword and struck lightning on most of the 7th Grade Vampire Clan.

Estarossa easily tripped Arden off his own feet, and struck him with a dodgeball, injuring his face.

King brought out his thousands of spears, and sent to towards nearly every 7th Grader, injuring them.

"What the heck?! Why are these weaklings beating you?!" Zeldris yelled in outrage.

Jericho and Guila double teamed Twigo, chasing him to surrender as he found himself trapped with two swords to his neck.

Diane sharply stomped her foot to the ground, causing a major earthquake to awaken, knocking down unbalanced 7th Graders.

Elaine simply flicked her wrist at her enemies, making them fly off due to her blasts of wind.

"Look at the flick of her wrist~!" Ban teased, bringing out his three section staff to take out Wayeo.

Meanwhile, Meliodas finally managed to make it up to Zeldris deep in the hallway.

Zeldris grinned maliciously at Meliodas, "Hmmm? What reason are you showing yourself at my presence?"

"I'm not here to play games, Zeldris! We can either fight or you could join us," Meliodas growled.

"You would like that, would you?" Zeldris growled, "Too bad your precious Elizabeth is taken away-"

Zeldris was suddenly knocked down by Meliodas, who was clenching his fist angrily.

"Don't bring Elizabeth into this! She did nothing, and you took her!" Meliodas yelled.

"You know nothing of 'taking away'! I'll never forgive you after what happened to Gelda!" Zeldris yelled, getting up, and slashing Meliodas' arm with has sword.

"What do you mean?" Meliodas paused for a moment.

"5th Grade..." Zeldris growled.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Die vampires!" 9 year old Meliodas laughed as he and the Seven Deadly Sins started messing around with the 5th Grade vampire clan._

 _It was recess at Liones Elementary, so everyday Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins would challenge everyone, much to the annoyance of the older kids._

 _"Captain fights so good..." Diane sighed dreamily, "I wanna marry him one day!"_

 _"But, I can fight too!" King whined, but not loud enough for Diane to hear._

 _"I wanna marry a beautiful maiden," Ban commented, "With blonde hair and golden eyes!"_

 _"She sounds pretty!" Diane smiled, "...What's a maiden?"_

 _King narrowed his eyes as that sounded suspiciously like his sister, but he brushed it off since she goes to a different school._

 _Meanwhile on the swings, Zeldris and Gelda sat together, watching the other kids play._

 _"Excuse my little brother...he's so annoying..." Zeldris scratched the back of his head, causing Gelda to giggle._

 _"It's alright, 4th Graders are super hyper at recess..." Gelda smiled._

 _"Yeah," Zeldris lightly blushed, and looked at Gelda's eyes as he finally decided to confess, "Gelda, I-"_

 _"Die vampire!" Meliodas pushed Gelda off of the swing, causing her to fall into a hold right next to it._

 _"Gelda!" Zeldris screamed as he looked into the hole, only to hear soft crying._

 _Meliodas jumped in victory, "I win! The Seven Deadly Sins prevails once ag-"_

 _Meliodas fell to the ground, clutching his cheek as Zeldris punched him, "Why did you punch me?!"_

 _"You idiot!" Was all Zeldris yelled as he ran to a nearby teacher to get Gelda out of the hole._

 _\- End Flashback -_

"That's what you're mad about?!" Meliodas yelled, "She's still alive, just in a different section of the school!"

"It's not just that! Because of you, she won't ever talk to me!" Zeldris yelled.

"Did you even try talking to her after the incident?!" Meliodas questioned.

"No...but she still won't talk to me!" Zeldris yelled.

"Zeldris, I'm sorry about what happened...if I clear things up with Gelda, will you stop hating me?" Meliodas asked.

"...I suppose so...and since you'we gonna help me with Gelda, I might as well help you save Elizabeth...Why do you want to save her anyway?!" Zeldris asked.

Meliodas beamed at his brother as he answered, "I love her,"

 **\- Liones Middle School: Third Floor -**

All of the grades charged up the stairs to the third floor, the final floor of the middle school.

"Isn't this the floor where the teacher's lounge is?" Zeldris wondered.

"Yeah," Estarossa answered, "An here comes some teachers now..."

All the teacher formed a wall at the end of the hallway, where Mr. Hendrikson's office lie. Even Mr. Dreyfus, Mr. Zaratras, and Ms. Gerharde was there.

"Sorry kids, but this point on forwards is out of bounds..." Dreyfus said.

"What the heck is wrong with you teachers?! One of your students is kidnapped!" Derrierie yelled.

"Elizabeth is just fine..." Ms. Gerharde reassured.

"Liaaar~," Ban called out, causing other students to snciker.

"Shut up you stupid piece of human!" Gerharde yelled, causing everyone to gasp.

"You hate humans?!" King's eyes widened.

"That's right, I hate humans! They're greedy creatures who don't even live over a hundred years! But now, that insufferable piece of flesh is immortal!" Gerharde ranted.

She was suddenly knocked down by a huge force of wind, along with some other teachers, and Elaine stood over her, "Don't insult Ban,"

She was gonna finish her off, until Ban quickly grabbed her arm, "That isn't necessary, babe..."

"Okay! Now let's save Elizabeth!" Meliodas called out.

"But, what about the other teachers?" Gowther pointed at Dreyfus and the others.

"I'll take care of my dad," Griamore nodded towards the rest.

"You mean, we'll take care of your dad," Gilthunder and Hauser walked up to Griamore, making him smile.

"Okay! We'll see you there when we save Elizabeth!" Meliodas waved.

 **\- Hendrikson's Office -**

The door was suddenly knocked down by Hawk, who screamed, "ELIZABETH! ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

Meliodas was the first to fully enter the office, and his eyes widened as his surroundings were outside, and a huge brick fence surrounded them. There was no roof, dead weeds were on the soil below, and black clouds we're covering the sun.

There was a slight breeze, and everyone noticed that Hendrikson's desk was in the middle of the huge space, and beside Hendrikson's desk, was Elizabeth tied up.

"Elizabeth!" Everyone screamed as they ran up to her.

Meliodas quickly untied her, and brought her into a fierce hug, his face in her cleavage, "I missed you so much!"

Elizabeth opened to mouth to speak, "I-"

Meliodas quickly covered her mouth with his, and they enjoyed their moment, until they could hear evil cackling.

Everyone turned around to see Hendrikson behind them all, looking very insane.

"Hendrikson! Why did you capture Elizabeth!" Meliodas screamed, getting up while talking his fighting stance.

"Can't you see?! This was my plan the whole time! I have you all trapped!" Hendrikson screamed, clenching his head.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Meliodas yelled.

Tiny black spheres started to surround him, and they scattered away once he transformed into his Ash-Gray form.

"What the heck?!" Hawk yelled.

"You fools! I trapped you all here, so I can destroy you all! I'll finally have a normal school, where no threats such as you exist!" Hendrikson yelled.

"He's insane!" King shouted.

"I'm sick of hearing this sh*t!" Ban yelled as he charged towards Hendrikson.

"Ban! Stay away!" Meliodas warned.

Hendrikson easily grabbed Ban's face and smashed him into the ground.

"Ban!" Meliodas yelled.

Gowther attempted to break into his mind, but Hendrikson charged towards him, and literally ripped out his head.

"Gowther!" King yelled.

Hendrikson charged towards Meliodas, but Diane caught him with her hand, "No one hurts my friends!"

Hendrikson grinned maniacally as he easily broke out of her grip, revealing his black wings, and charged towards her abdomen.

King suddenly jumped in the way, and Hemdrikson's hands went through King's stomach like a knife.

"I won't let you hurt Diane! You'd have to get through me first!" King screamed as he surrounded Hendrikson with his spears, slicing him anyway he possibly could.

Unfortunately all that resulted was in minor scratches, which Hendrikson healed in a split second.

"Hmph, how weak," Hendrikson snickered as he slid his hand out of King's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Hendrikson then roundhouse kicked King to the ground.

"KING!" Elaine and Diane ran towards him, not even daring to touch him.

"I'm okay..." King coughed, up some more blood, and struggled not to close his eyes.

Diane growled, and took out her Gideon war hammer, and swung it towards Hendrikson, crushing him effectively with it.

Hendrikson easily got up, and rolled his eyes, "I'm sick of this...Meliodas...prepare to die,"

Hendrickson raised his hand and materialized numerous tiny, black spheres. He then clenched his hand, and the tiny spheres merged into a larger black sphere.

"Everyone! Get back!" Ban screamed as he grabbed Elaine and took cover.

Diane carefully picked up King, and backed away, along with everyone else who dived to the ground.

Surrounding plants started to wither and die. Hendrickson pointed his fingers and the sphere fired towards Meliodas, who was shielding Elizabeth, "Die!"

Meliodas smiled as he accepted his fate, 'At least I protected Elizabeth until the end...'

Suddenly, Hawk jumped in the way, and the sphere impacted him, immediately causing a large explosion.

"HAWK!" All the Seven Deadly Sins screamed as their eyes were blinded by the explosion.

Hawk was covered in black matter, and didn't move an inch, proving that he was instantly killed.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees, and crawled towards Hawk's unloving form, "Hawk...please! Wake up Hawk!" Hawk!"

Suddenly, a large pillar of light appeared and through Elizabeth's body, a massive outburst of power broke through.

Everyone's eyes widened as her hair revealed her right eye a mysterious symbol.

Hendrikson backed away from her Holy Aura, growling in irritation.

After the flash of light was gone, flowers appeared to have grown, and everyone looked in shock as their wounds were healed.

"I'm healed..." King got up, and looked amazed that his abdomen was healed.

Elizabeth looked at Hawk with hope that she revived him, but she broke down in tears again once she realized it was unaffective.

Meliodas rose up, and yelled out to his friends, "Don't lose hope! We can defeat him!"

He turned to Gowther, who easily got up and reattached his head, much to the shock of the others, "Gowther! Tell them the plan!"

"OK," Gowther used Broadcast to transmit the plan, and everyone looked at Meliodas with doubt.

"Don't worry, it'll work!" Meliodas reassured.

He charged towards Hendrikson, ams kicked in the face, which Hendrikson retaliated by grabbing his foot and swinging him around and used Hellblaze to send Meliodas, who was smirking, flying.

After Meliodas got back up, Hendrickson used Dark Nebula, but Meliodas easoly bypassed it.

Meliodas then punched Hendrickson in the gut in order to hold him down.

"Sorry, Captain!" Diane apologized as she casted a huge rock to crash down on the two.

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

King jumped in, and used Form Four: Sunflower, to fire a massive energy ray on the two, which made Meliodas severely injured.

Ban jumped in next, and prepared his attack.

"What are you doing! Your friend's gonna get killed!" Hendrikson yelled out in frustration.

Ban didn't appear to fazed at Hendrikson's words as he used Banishing Kill on Meliodas, fatally injuring him.

"What are you doing?! Is this a game?!" Hendrikson yelled.

"Is that enough, Captain?" Ban asked, cracking his neck.

"Yeah," Meliodas smirked as a massive buildup of power surrounded him.

 _'Why do I feel so uneasy...wait!'_ Hendrikson eyes widened as he realized, _'All those attacks were meant for-'_

"That's right..." Gowther answered Hendrikson's thoughts, "Meliodas is using his full powered Full Counter: Revenge Counter. You only have a 0.2% chance of survival,"

"No! It can't be!" Hendrikson yelled, attempting to fly away in fear.

Suddenly, Griamore intervened, using Wall to delay Hendrikson long enough for Meliodas to unleash his Revenge Counter.

"Throwing away everything important to him in exchange for incredible powers is a sin," Meliodas growled.

"No! Everything is ruined!" Hendrikson yelled in defeat.

"HAAAAA!" Meliodas screamed as he unleashed his ultimate attack on him, on him, resulting in a massive explosion seen throughout town.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Unable to withstand the ultimate technique, Hendrickson was completely wiped out from existence.

Everything was dead silent, with everyone unsure if Hendrikson was really defeated.

"W-We did it..." King whispered as he got up, and then screamed, "WE DID IT!"

Everyone started to cheer and holler in victory as the school was finally set free from the clutches of Hendrikson.

Meliodas smiled in victory as he collapsed to the ground.

The door to the school opened, as Gilthunder, Hauser, and the others walked out, shocked at the scene before them.

"Did we win?" Gilthunder questioned.

"Yeah you idiot!" Griamore laughed, slapping him on the back.

Both then turned to see Margaret and Veronica watching them, amused. Gilthunder and Griamore nodded in silent agreement as they ran up to their girlfriends, both lifting them up.

Ban rested against the flowers tiredly. He was too many things on this mind to even think properly.

Elaine floated above him, giving him a sweet smile, "I'm proud of you,"

"It was all Captain, I barely did anything~," Ban reached up and grabbed Elaine, bringing her down on top of him.

"You did more than I could," Elaine reached to caress Ban's cheek.

Ban grinned as he looked at Elaine up and down, "What were we talking about again?"

"Baaan!" Elaine's face burned as he cackled and brought her lips down for a kiss.

While King watched them with a bittersweet smile on his face, Diane walked up to him.

"Not stopping them?" Diane questioned.

King turned towards Diane, and his eyes widened as she was his size, "H-How did you shrink?!"

"Merlin, but it's temporary," Diane simply answered, "Now answer my question,"

"No," King answered, "After what Elaine told me, she was right...I am selfish. So, I'm trying to not be selfish by letting my little sister be happy,"

"That's good, King..." Diane smiled, then fer face turned serious, "Why did you jump in the way?"

King lightly blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "It was just instinct...I also have a confession: Ever since 3rd Grade, I had the biggest crush on you,"

"Really?! I didn't notice!" Diane gasped, causing King to sweatdrop. She then asked shyly, "Do you still have a crush on me?"

King shook his head, causing Diane to frown, "I don't have a crush on you anymore...cause I'm in love with you,"

"King!" Diane blushed as she have him a big hug, which King was shocked that due to her normal size, he wasn't crushed in her grip.

King hugged her back, and he nearly fainted as Diane brought her lips to his.

Meliodas looked at everyone, his eyes shining in happiness, until Elizabeth placed his head in her chest for a hug, effectively healing all of his wounds.

They both smiled at each other, until they looked at Hawk's lifeless body.

Everyone seemed to quiet down as they remembered Hawk's sacrifice for their lives.

"That pig...saved all of our lives..." Griamore stated sadly.

"He is the real hero," Estarossa nodded.

"Master..." Ban's eyes started to tear up.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself, Hawk?" Elizabeth started to break down in tears.

"He was such a good pig..." Meliodas patted Hawk's body.

Suddenly, the black matter on Hawk started to fade away. Hawk then appeared, revived, but in a much smaller size.

"...What are you all lookin' at?" Hawk asked, staring at everyone's shocked faces.

"HAWK!" Everyone screamed in joy as their savior returned back to life.

"You're alive, Master!" Ban cried as he threw Hawk into the air happily.

As everyone was celebrating, Zeldris stood against a tree, smiling faintly.

Kids and teachers constantly poured through the door, and he ignored them, until he spotted one student: Gelda.

He felt weak in the knees, and he couldn't move, until he was pushed towards her. Zeldris turned around to see Meliodas and Estarossa smirking at him.

Zeldris walked up to Gelda, and tapped her shoulder, making her turn around to see him.

Her eyes widened as she recognized his face, "Zeldris?"

"Hey, Gelda..." Zeldris stared into her pretty eyes.

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you since 5th Grade!" Gelda demanded, "I thought you never wanted to talk to me again!"

"No, I always wanted to talk to you...I was just scared that you didn't want me see my face..." Zeldris explained.

"And why would I think that?!" Gelda demanded.

"My little brother...he pushed you down that hole back in 5th Grade..." Zeldris reminded her.

Gelda looked at him like he was insane, before laughing out loud, "Zeldris, that wasn't your fault, it was Meliodas!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Stop trying to make yourself responsible for other people's actions," Gelda shook her head, "You haven't changed at all...which is a good thing, I suppose,"

"So, you wouldn't mind going out with me?" Zeldris asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! I've been waiting for that question since 5th Grade!" Gelda smiled, giving him a hug.

Zeldris looked to see that Meliodas and Estarossa was gone.

"Elaine?" Elaine turned from her conversation with Ban to King, who was looking quite ashamed.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened on your birthday...I am selfish, and all I want is for you to be happy...and I know that you're happy with him," King admitted.

Elaine brought him into a hug and smiled, "Thanks King, and I know that you're happy with Diane,"

"Yeah," King smiled, happy that he reconciled with his sister.

"What is going on here?!" A voice demanded, and everyone gasped at the speaker.

"Principal Baltra?!" Everyone yelled.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth ran up to her father, along with Veronica and Margaret.

"I want explanations, now!" Baltra rubbed his neck stressfully.

"I can explained sir..." Meliodas walked up to the principal.

"You better! We need to fix this immediately or this school is done for!" Baltra yelled.

Meliodas explained the entire story of the feud, the War, and Hendrikson. By the time Meliodas was done, it was around two hours later.

"I can't believe it..." Baltra whispered, clearly in shock.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," Meliodas concluded.

Baltra cleared his throat and announced, "Attention Liones Middle School! No longer will 6th Graders be discriminated nor will any fighting between grade levels! Everyone will be treated equally!"

Everyone started cheering, knowing that the school will be changed forever with those words.

Baltra then said the words that everyone aniticipated:

 **"This war is over!"**

Next Time: Epilogue

A/N: Finally! This chapter took me HOURS to make! It was worth it though, I have a feeling this will be everyone's favorite chapter...But one more chapter left, and this story is done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, and make you you favorite, follow, and review!


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 14: Epilogue

 **\- May 27th -**

It was the last day of school, and ever since the defeat of Hendrikson, the middle school was finally at peace.

Meliodas tightened his tie as he was in the boys bathroom. Ban, King, Escanor, Gowther, and the other 6th Grade boys were in there, preparing for the 6th Grade Awards Ceremony.

"It seemed like yesterday we just came into this school..." Meliodas muttered, shining his dress shoes.

"Yeah, and Hendickson called us little sh*ts," Ban stated, smoothing out his pants.

"When people you change during middle school, they we're right," King combed his hair, "I'd never thought any of this would happen nine months ago,"

"You got that right! This is the most craziest year of my life!" Hauser complained, brushing his teeth in the sink.

"Really? At school?!" Griamore shook his head at Hauser's antics.

"I'm about to leave out," Ban walked out of the bathroom, with everyone else flowing him, and walked into the auditorium, full of 6th Graders all dressed up.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth waved from the middle row, and Meliodas quickly scooter his way to her and sat down.

"Isn't this great? We're almost not 6th Graders anymore!" Meliodas grinned.

"Yeah, and we're turning 13 next year," Elizabeth added.

Meliodas reached and groped her chest pervertedly, "Hmm...wonder what your body will look like when you turn 13..."

"M-Meliodas...!" Elizabeth squeaked, causing Hawk to throw a fit about how stupid she was.

Ban sat next to Elaine, listening in to other people's conversations, "Yo Elaine~,"

"Yes, Ban?" Elaine turned towards him.

"Was this the best year you ever had?" Ban questioned, looking at her quite seriously.

Elaine gasped as she remembered the promise Ban gave her back in the beginning of 6th Grade.

Ban's eyes widened as he was wrapped in a hug by Elaine. He quickly regained his senses as he hugged her back. His eyes couldn't get any wider as she leaned forward and gave him a short kiss to his lips.

She looked at him with such happiness as she answered, "Yes, Ban, this was the best year I ever had,"

Ban smirked as he licked his fangs, "Well, seems like next year's gonna be a challenge to beat, wifey,"

Elaine pulled back as her entire body was burning red, "W-Wifey?!"

"Well, I am gonna marry you..." Ban grinned mischievously as he pulled her even closer to him. He then looked at her pretty dress up and down, "I could always call you Hot Mama,"

"Baaan!" Elaine buried her face in his arms, too embarrassed to even speak properly.

"Hey! Shhh!" King shused both of them, making them turn their attention to the ceremony, since it already began.

Diane grinned at King's demeanor, "Are they bothering you, King?"

King huffed while shaking his head, "Not really, just gotta play that 'big brother' role,"

"You're so cute when you're trying to act tough..." Diane cooed, causing King to turn purple.

"H-Hey! I'm not acting!" King stuttered, shuddering in potential embarrassment.

"Oh, and who's talking now!" Ban interrupted their banter, causing King and Diane to glare at him angrily.

"UGH!" Ban coughed out blood as King sent a sphere through his stomach, once again.

"Ban!" Elaine gasped as Ban easily pulled the sphere out of his body.

"I'm okay," Ban smiled at Elaine, then turned to give King and Diane (Who were hi fiving) a dirty glare, " **Just you two wait...** "

"...Before we conclude the ceremony, we will recognize all of the 6th Graders that were important this year," Baltra stated.

"First, I'd like to recognize the 6th Grade Holy Knights: Gilthunder, Griamore, Howzer, Guila, and Jericho,"

The rest of the class clapped as the Holy Knights proudly stood up in their armor.

"Hey, what happened to Vivian, that traitor?!" Meliodas asked.

"I dunno...probably went off to find a way to have Gilthunder..." Escanor shrugged.

"They protected innocent 6th Graders, and punished the wrong doers for their actions in the hall, but next year they will try to teach those wrong doers what they are doing is bad," Baltra spoke.

"Sorry old man, never gonna happen..." Meliodas grinned.

Ban agreed with him, "We're never gonna be pansies!"

"Next I would like to recognize my daughters and future rulers of Liones: Maragaret, Veronica, and Elizabeth,"

Everyone clapped and whistled as the three girls stood up, basking in on all the attention. Veronica quite liked it, but Elizabeth and Margaret were more shy.

"Next I would like to recognize our Fairies: Elaine and Helbram!"

Both nervously stood up, acting bashful towards all the attention they were getting.

"You're awesome!" King called out as he gave the thumbs up to Helbram, "That's my best friend!"

"That's my girl!" Ban yelled, sending a threatening look towards any guy.

"Ugh..." Elaine and Helbram smacked their own foreheads in embarrassment.

"Next I'd like to recognize Arthur, for having perfect attendance," Baltra awarded, causing all the girls to scream as Arthur stood up.

"He's so perfect!" All the girls would scream, meling into a puddle.

"Ugh, he's not that great..." Hauser grumbled.

"I'd also like to recognize Zaneli, who is the ONLY PERSON THAT DIDN'T GET A DETENTION!" Baltra screamed, causing everyone to go dead silent.

"..."

"Next, I'd like to recognize the Seven Deadly Sins, the heroes who saved Liones Middle School from it's own demise," Baltra smiled.

"Meliodas: Sin of Wrath," Meliodas stood up just as his name was called, waving to the crowd.

"Bandit Ban: Sin of Greed," Ban stood up, glaring at the principal.

"Oi! It's Unread Ban!" Ban corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Harlequin- A.K.A, King: Sin of Sloth," King's face burned red as he stood up, while everyone laughed at the name 'Harlequin'.

"Diane: Sin of Envy," Diane proudly stood up, resulting in her banging her head on the ceiling of the school. She quickly sent a death glare at anyone who dared to laugh.

"Gowther: Sin of Lust," Gowther awkwardly stood up, causing a silence within the crowd.

"Merlin: Sin of Gluttony," Merlin stood up, attracting the catcalls of many boys within the room.

"Escanor: Sin of Pride," Escanor, who was in his Sun form due to the light entering the walls, stood up to his full height, and glared at all of the boys.

"And last, but not least, Hawk, our school mascot!"

Hawk quickly jumped to his feet screaming, "THAT'S ME!"

"..." The entire room was dead silent, not noticing Hawk since he was very tiny.

"...Congratulations on your first completed year of middle school!" Zaratras concluded.

As the 6th Graders started to celebrate, Hawk moped around, clearly depressed.

 **\- 8th Grade Graduation -**

Outside of Liones High School, Dreyfus read the description of the last student who graduated 8th Grade, "This student has received multiple awards, including MVP in baseball, Most Improved Player in basketball, and received 2nd place in State for chess. He received straight As for all three years, and he is #1 rank for his class: Estarossa!"

Many people clapped and cheered as Estarossa walked up to the stage to receive his certificate, verifying that he graduated middle school.

As Estarossa walked back to his seat, he noticed that Meliodas and Zeldris were standing on the sidewalk, smiling proudly at him.

After the ceremony, where all the kids got praised from their families, Estarossa walked up to his little brothers.

"What are you two doing here?" Estarossa questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"We came here to support your accomplishments, like any other brothers would do," Zeldris smirked, handing him a boquet of flowers.

"Yeah, it's really cool that you survived middle school with so many achievements," Meliodas grinned, handing him a card.

Estarossa gratefully accepted the gifts, "Thanks...and since I'm gonna be at the high school, I can't watch over you brats anymore..."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Meliodas reassured his eldest brother.

"Hmph, as long as Meliodas doesn't pull any tricks..." Zeldris crossed his arms.

"We'll see..." Meliodas smirked mischievously.

That earned them both a hit on the side of their heads by their older brother, "Ow!"

"I mean it, you idiots," Estarossa rubbed his head stressfully, glaring at the two siblings whining about their heads on the ground, "I swear, I should've just failed just to keep my eyes on you two..."

"Okay! We promise to be good!" The two brothers groaned, slowly getting up.

Estarossa grunted in content, which turned into a smile as he ruffled both his brother's heads, ignoring the protests, "Now, let's get some ice cream!"

The three walked across the street, and turned a left, towards their destination.

"With sprinkles?..." Meliodas asked, pouting at his pounding head.

Zeldris rolled his eyes and Estarossa smirked as he confirmed, "Yes, with sprinkles,"

 **\- Three Months Later -**

It was the first day back to school, and Meliodas walked with Hawk (Who grown back to normal size) to the front of the middle school.

"Meliodas! Hawk!" Elizabeth, who was standing with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, waved them over.

"Hey guys!" Meliodas and Hawk walked up to them, "It's awesome being a 7th Grader, isn't it?"

"D*mn right it is!" Ban smirked, licking his fangs, "Now we can pick on the 6th Graders!"

"Ban! They didn't do anything wrong!" Elaine huffed, wagging her finger in shame.

"Aww, I was just kidding, Hot Mama," Ban snickered.

"Baaan! Don't call me thaaat!" Elaine blushed heavily, covering her face.

"*snicker* She likes it..." Ban whispered to Meliodas, who nodded knowingly.

"You guys think 7th Grade's gonna be hard?" King asked, floating next to Diane.

"Well, 6th Grade was easy..." Diane shrugged.

Just then, a voice was heard over the microphone, " **Attention 6th Graders! Report to the auditorium!** "

"Uh oh," Gilthunder, who was near the doors with Griamore and Hauser, laughed at the 6th Graders, who shuddered in fear.

"Enjoying your new power, hmm 7th Graders?" Zeldris teased, walking up to the Sins, with Gelda holding his hand.

"We're trying to not abuse it...8th Grader," Meliodas chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

 **RRRRIIIINNNG!**

All the students started entering the school, just as the bell rung.

"See ya around!" Zeldris waved, walking off with Gelda.

As the Seven Deadly Sins were walking, Merlin turned to Diane, asking, "What's that on your cheek?"

Everyone stopped to stare at Diane, and all of their eyes widened as they saw it.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?!" Diane demanded, her tone slightly panicking.

"It's nothing, really..." King tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"Yeah, it's natural..." Elizabeth soothed.

"Jeez...I thought King would be the first one to get those!" Meliodas sniggered behind his hand.

"Hey!" King gritted his teeth.

"That isn't very nice..." Escanor shook his head in pity.

"Elaine, do you get those things?" Ban questioned, turning to her.

"No, fairies don't change like that...or at least King and I don't," Elaine denied.

"Good!" Ban sighed in relief, wrapping an arm around her.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?!" Diane screamed, hating to be oblivious.

"Here, look at this," Gowther handed Diane a mirror, and everyone flinched as her face quickly turned into a look of horror.

"..."

She had a single pimple on the side of her cheek.

"Diane...please calm down..." Hawk shivered in fear.

"..." No response from Diane.

Ban's eyes widened as he recognized what Diane was about to do. He quickly grabbed Elaine, and dove onto the ground, covering her ears, "GET DOWN AND TAKE COVER!"

Everyone barely had a chance to dive as a piercing scream echoed throughout the entire town.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **The End**

A/N: Yaaay! I'm done with the story! Happy Valentine's Day! I dunno if I'll be making a sequel or not...it's like a 50% chance...But, I'm just glad that I finally finished it! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story, and if you want a sequel, leave a review telling me that you want one! I'd like to thank all of you for your support, and even if I don't do a sequel, expect more content from me soon!


End file.
